Una y Otra Mitad
by Samara-sama
Summary: bueno... Horo está en enredos debido a que una tribu extraña está solicitando su ayuda para no dejar que la tribu desaparezca! Qué tipo de ayuda le piden? Por qué no entran y leen? Es mejor a mi mal resumen... contiene YAOI... ya verán la pareja.
1. ES HORO HORO NUESTRO SHAMAN

Konichiwa!!

Bueno, no importa, de todas formas algún día debía salir… este día decidí hacer un fic de Shaman King, así que agárrense por que aquí va el primer capítulo!!

Bueno, es mi primer fic y he de advertirles que conozco la serie y más o menos como reaccionan los personajes por páginas web que he visto y todo eso, por que la serie no la he visto jamás en mi vida (acá la pasan por cable pero como soy pobre y estoy quebrada, pues no tengo para pagar algo así, je, je)

*******************************************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 1 ES HORO – HORO NUESTRO SHAMAN 

"Me duele la cabeza…"

"Eso pasará en algún tiempo, no te preocupes…"

"Hemos caminado por horas…"

"Y seguiremos caminando por otras horas…"

"Me duelen los pies, cuándo llegaremos?"

"Y cómo quieres que sepa si nunca he visto el lugar…"

"Segura que él nos puede ayudar?"

"Según yo, creo que si"

"Según tú? no es que no confíe en ti pero…"

"Tranquila… sé que llegaremos. Dicen que es fuerte"

"Qué tanto?"

"Mucho. Y dicen también que se junta con shamanes fuertes"

"Si claro… en esta época, todos los shamanes son fuertes"

"Deberías estar feliz por eso…"

"Perfecto… ahora mira el cielo… comenzará a llover dentro de poco"

"Si, lo creo… tenemos que apurarnos y llegar a algún pueblo… no te preocupes"

"No lo haría si viera algún pueblo a la vista, pero no hay ni luces de uno!"

"Tranquila por favor… no tienes que desesperarte. Cuando lo encontremos, todo cambiará"

"Dónde vive?"

"No sé exactamente. Sé que vive en Mankin, es todo"

"Cómo es él?

"No tengo idea…"

"Cómo se llama?"

"Em…"

"NO SABES NI CÓMO SE LLAMA?"

"No te enojes… tranquila… sé que lo encontraremos"

"Claro… por qué estás tan segura?"

"Por que lo siento… sabes que puedo sentirlo"

"Mm… si… quizá sea lo único seguro en ti…"

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Un poco lejos de todo esto, se ve en el interior de la pensión Asakura, vemos a un chico lavando trastes (y al parecer, es contra su voluntad)

"Lava trastes, lava la ropa, limpia la casa… qué más me pondrá a hacer esa mujer!! Y eso que yo no soy su prometido!!" El chico de la tribu Ainu se quejaba.

"Déjate de quejar y sigue trabajando!!" la chica güera gruñó desde afuera de la cocina.

"Claro… ya entiendo… no te importa lo que pasemos con el fin de que tengamos tu casa limpia y ordenada… debe ser hora de que…"

"TÉCNICA SECRETA…"

"NO! ESPERA! SIGO LAVANDO TRASTES! ANNA!!!!!!"

"Hola… em… has visto a mi hermano?" preguntaba la hermana del Ainu.

"Lo encuentras en el techo!!" le contestó la MUY enfadada prometida.

Habían pasado sólo algunas semanas desde la pelea contra Asakura Hao, así que la casa estaba hecha un alboroto con tantas cosas. Horo – Horo decidió pasar unos días con los Asakura (bueno, con Yoh) y regresar después a su tribu. Len y su hermana Jun se quedarían ahí a vivir, así que ellos ya estaban instalados. Lyserg se había ido hacía algunos días, igual que Chocolove, que no los había seguido hasta Mankin.

"No deberías quejarte…" le decía el chico de cabello café y audífonos naranjas.

"No debería quejarme?!!! CÓMO NO QUEJARME SI ESA CHICA ES UN DEMONIO!!" no terminaba de quejarse Horo.

"Es que mientras más la enfrentes, pero te va a ir"

"Si, lo sé…"

"Y… esta vez qué fue lo que hiciste?" preguntó un chico de cabello obscuro.

"Sólo le pregunté por qué debía hacer los deberes de Yoh!" contestó el Ainu.

"Sencillo… Yoh es el Shaman King…" le dijo el chico chino.

"Mm…" contestó el chico Ainu.

En ese momento, el toque a la puerta distrajo a los shamanes de la conversación. Fue Yoh el que se levantó a abrir. Detrás de la puerta se encontraba Ryu, quien regresaba de la tienda para preparar la cena.

"don Yoh! Es un gusto verlo" 

"Si… em… Ryu, nos vimos hace media hora…"

"No importa, fue mucho tiempo!!" decía emocionado.

El día pasó normalmente. Al final, los tres shamanes más jóvenes (entendamos que hablo de Yoh, Len y Horo), salieron a mirar las estrellas en un ataque de aburrimiento.

"Vaya… desde el torneo de shamanes no hemos hecho naaaada…" se quejaba Horo.

"Si… hasta siento que voy a terminar mi vida sin ninguna aventura mas" sonreía Yoh.

"Mm…" fueron las sinceras palabras de Len.

Repentinamente, escucharon un ruido que hizo que los tres shamanes se pusieran en alerta. Miraban a todos lados, como esperando ver salir a alguien, pero nadie se vio por los alrededores. Súbitamente, el Ainu cayó desmayado como si algo lo hubiera golpeado fuertemente.

"Horo!!" dijeron Len y oh al unísono.

"Buenas noches… sentimos mucho la brusquedad, pero es necesario"

Ambos shamanes voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz. Era de una mujer y se escuchaba desde el techo de la casa.

"No quisimos molestarlos, pero necesitamos que ese shaman venga con nosotras… no le haremos daño, pero tampoco podemos dejar que ustedes nos vean" les dijo otra voz femenina, proveniente del mismo lugar.

"Quiénes son" el chico chino comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

"No queremos problemas, en serio…"

"Sólo venimos por el chico de la tribu Ainu, es todo…"

"No creo que se lo puedan llevar… no si toman en cuanta que estamos frente a él" Len ya estaba molesto.

"Lo siento, aún así nos lo tenemos que llevar… es la única persona que puede ayudarnos ahora…"

Después de esas palabras, una intensa luz dejó en ceguera total al shaman chino y al Shaman King… cuando la luz desapareció, el cuerpo de Horo – Horo ya no se encontraba cerca de ellos.

"Qué fue eso!!" gritó el shaman chino.

"Tranquilo…"

"Quieres que me tranquilice cuando nos atacaron dos personas fantasma?! No te entiendo…" le decía exasperado Len.

Yoh notó unas pisadas en el pasto que iban directamente a la salida. En esos momentos, Anna y compañía salieron de la casa para investigar lo que había provocado tanto escándalo.

"Qué sucede" preguntaba la prometida.

"No lo sé… fue muy rápido. De repente Horo cayó desmayado y dos voces nos advirtieron que se lo llevarían. Nos deslumbraron y al abrir los ojos Horo ya no se encuentra" le explicaba Yoh.

"Mm… bueno, uno menos que haga los deberes dentro de la casa. Ni modo, vayamos a dormir…"

"Anna…"

"Lo siento…"

"QUE SE LLEVARON A MI HERMANO?!!"

"Tranquila Pilika… mira, no se fueron sin dejarnos rastro de dónde se fueron…"

Las pisadas iban bien marcadas. El grupo decidió seguir las pisadas hasta donde acababan. Sin darse cuenta, llegaron a un tétrico lugar que a cualquiera le daría miedo, pero no a ellos, pues ese tipo de lugares y las cosas que lo habitaban, eran ya comunes para ellos. habían llegado a un cementerio.

//////////////////////////////******************************************************///////////////////////////////////////////

**Okashii Aki:** bueno, es el principio de un fic que no sé cuánto vaya a durar.

**Len:** y por qué escogiste a Horo para este??

**Okashii Aki:** tranquilo… es el primer capítulo…

**Len:** y por qué escogiste a Horo?

**Okashii Aki:** por que… nunca le pasan cosas interesantes?? Además, era el que estaba más aburrido.

**Len:** por qué escogiste a Horo?

**Okashii Aki:** -_-U sin remedio… bueno, de antemano, gracias por sus reviews!!! (en caso de que haya -_-')


	2. ¿ERES EL SHAMAN DEL HIELO?

Konichiwa!!

Y he aquí el Segundo capítulo (sólo por si les interesaba, je, je), esperando que dejen reviews para seguir!!

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**¿ERES EL SHAMAN DEL HIELO?**

"Parece que nunca va a despertar…"

"Tranquila… recuerda que debe hacerlo, nuestra reina dijo que lo haría…"

"Ha dormido por dos días enteros, no le pegaste tan duro!"

"Lo sé… sólo… mira! Parece que reacciona!"

Al abrir Horo – Horo los ojos, se encontraba en un lugar que desconocía. Alrededor suyo, las paredes eran de cristal opaco y el techo parecía del mismo material. A su alrededor, podía escuchar muchas voces, así que eso hizo que se incomodara un poco. Finalmente, decidió sentarse y mirar lo que pasaba…

"Qué es esto!"

Horo se paralizó al ver dónde se encontraba. Era una cama de cristal, igual que todo el lugar… los pilares eran de cristal, el piso era de cristal, las puertas eran de cristal… todo era así. Al mirar más lejos, notó que se encontraba en una cama colocada escaleras arriba, como si de un trono se tratara. Escaleras abajo, hincadas y llenando casi toda la sala donde se encontraba, había mujeres de todas las edades. Desde niñas hasta ancianas, desde chicas jóvenes hasta mujeres mayores. Horo seguía impresionado…

"Buen día tenga usted…" le habló a Horo una de las chicas que se encontraba a los pies de la cama donde él descansaba "Esperábamos que despertara…" le dijo la misma mujer.

Como Horo acababa de despertar, su visión no era tan buena, pero había logrado ver a la chica que le hablaba. Era una mujer de cabello café y quebrado. Era una mujer muy alta y vestía ropas elegantes, como de esas que se usan en fiestas, bodas, etc. (no profundizaré en eso…). la chica se le acercó un poco al Ainu y se hincó frente a él, ofreciéndole un podo de comida que llevaba en una charola de plata.

"La Reina ha ordenado este festín para usted, coma todo lo que quiera…" le dijo la amable y hermosa mujer.

Horo respondió sonrojándose frente a ella.

"No se cohiba señor… coma todo lo que guste"

"Es que…"

"No le gustan las frutas señor?"

"Si pero…"

"Con confianza, nadie le hará nada por que coma…"

"Yo…"

"Señor?"

"TENGO QUE IR AL BAÑO!!"

La chica le indicó a Horo dónde encontrar el baño y, cuando Horo regresó, las mujeres seguían en sus mismos lugares, incluyendo a la chica que le habló primero.

"Nunca se levantan?" preguntó Horo un poco confundido.

"Lo harán cuando usted lo indique, señor…"

"Señor? No soy señor, sólo soy… Horo – Horo…"

"El Shaman del Hielo, no?"

"Si… junto con Ko… Kororo? Dónde está Kororo!"

"Habla de su espíritu, no señor?"

"Si, hablo de él!"

"No se preocupe. Kororo está siendo atendido por nuestras expertas en espíritus. Él pronto vendrá a usted a verlo. Por el momento, coma y duerma otro poco si así le place, señor…"

"Pero… no, espera, antes de comer, me encantaría saber dónde estoy y por qué estoy aquí!"

Horo se quedó viendo la fruta fresca que la chica le estaba ofreciendo.

"Bueno, puedo hacerlo comiendo…"

Horo empezó a comer como si no hubiera comido en años… las chicas creían entender esto por que el muchacho había estado dormido más de dos días…

"Señor… aún tiene hambre?"

"No…" contestó Horo mostrando una panza enorme.

Después de comer, un alboroto se escuchó entre las mujeres que se encontraban afuera de la sala, pues no habían entrado entre tantas que ya había. A lo lejos, las mujeres comenzaron a disiparse, abriéndole el paso a una mujer más joven que la que le dio de comer a Horo. Esta chica, dejó impresionado a Horo. Era de tez blanca y cabello del color del de su "amigo" Len. Vestía por supuesto, ropas más finas que la primer chica y sus ojos eran azules y grandes. Esta chica, traía una corona en la cabeza (lo que indica que era la reina, creo yo). Al llegar, la chica se hincó frente a Horo – Horo.

"Bienvenido sea a este tu nuevo reino…"

"Espera, espera… qué es eso de nuevo reino??" preguntó Horo – Horo un poco asustado ya.

"Es usted Horo – Horo, shaman proveniente de la tribu Ainu en el norte de Japón con el poder del hielo y de espíritu Kororo?"

"AH! Por qué te sabes mi vida!!"

"Entonces sí es usted ante quien me debo hincar… y creo que se merece una buena explicación a todo esto"

"Eso es lo que esperaba…" decía Horo más asustado aún.

"Verá, mi nombre es Mireia, soy reina de este sitio. El lugar en el que usted se encuentra, se llama Yuki y como verá… pues lo habitamos puras mujeres…" terminó la reina.

"Si, de eso me di cuenta… y… bueno… por qué estoy yo aquí?"

"Verá… hace mucho tiempo, nuestro reino fue víctima de poderosos ataques provenientes de un shaman de nombre Hao… ese shaman mató a muchas de nosotras y redujo mucho de nuestro reino a simples km.… desde entonces, nuestro pueblo no se ha podido sobreponer a esos terribles ataques y… estamos al paso de la extinción… en nuestro pueblo, desde hace varias generaciones de reinas, se ha prohibido la entrada de hombres pero… hoy no hemos tenido opción. 

Horo – Horo escuchaba la historia… pero ya sabía lo que la mujer le pediría al final…

"Nosotras tenemos que recuperar a la población perdida y…"

Aquí iba el momento…

"Nuestro oráculo nos ha hablado hace poco… la respuesta la tendría un shaman proveniente del Norte con el poder del hielo y…"

Horo estaba listo para correr…

"Usted es ese shaman…"

La reina se poso roja por lo que pensaba decir…

"NECESITAMOS REPRODUCIRNOS!!"

"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Horo se fue de espaldas al escuchar semejantes palabras… él era un solo hombre y ellas eran cientos!

"Es por ello que usted está aquí… usted es el shaman que buscamos y es el shaman que puede ayudarnos…" decía la reina, mientras Horo no terminaba de salir del shock…

Mientras Horo recibía la noticia, sus amigos lo buscaban no lejos de ahí. Se habían metido al cementerio que era donde el rastro llegaba. Buscaban lápida por lápida, preguntando a espíritus y otras cosas que se encontraban… desgraciadamente, parecía que nadie había visto nada. 

Yoh decidió separarse del grupo por un momento. Al caminar por entre unas tumbas, notó el espíritu de una chica muy joven (unos 10 años), sentada en una tumba. Parecía que el espíritu lloraba.

"Te encuentras bien?" el shaman preguntó.

El espíritu dio la vuelta y miró hacia Yoh.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" gritó Yoh también.

Tras ese acto, ambos se escondieron detrás de lo que pudieron. Yoh no tenía ni la menor idea del por qué lo hacía, hablar con espíritus era común para él… pero la espíritu parecía bastante asustada…

"Oye… lo… lo lamento… en serio… perdón…" le decía Yoh al espíritu para ver si salía.

"VETE, VETE!!! ESTA ES UNA PUERTA PROHIBIDA PARA LOS HOMBRES!!" le dijo la pequeña.

"Prohibida? De qué hablas?!"

"VETE!! ERES UN SHAMAN HOMBRE, VETE!!"

Debido al escándalo anterior, Anna y compañía, fueron a ver lo que sucedía. Al llegar, vieron la escena de Yoh y el espíritu.

"Qué sucede aquí?" preguntó la prometida.

"No lo sé…" salió Yoh de detrás de una tumba, que fue donde se escondió.

"QUE TE VAYAS!!! LLÉVATE A TUS AMIGOS LEJOS DE AQUÍ" el histérico espíritu le pedía.

"No te dañaremos, lo prometo…" Yoh trataba de convencer a la chica.

"SON HOMBRES!!!"

"Y eso qué tiene?" preguntó Len.

"Los hombres no pueden entrar!!! Soy la guardiana de la entrada al reino de las Yuki, ustedes no pueden entrar!!" les decía el espíritu.

"Espera, estás diciendo que tú estás a cargo de este lugar?" le preguntó Anna, quien comenzaba a desesperarse.

"No, sólo soy la guardiana de las puertas al reino de Yuki, qué no me expliqué?" dijo el espíritu.

Anna se puso roja del coraje…

"Anita, tranquila… veré qué le pasa…" dijo Yoh, tratando de calmar a Anna.

Len se adelantó hacia donde se encontraba el espíritu sin que éste se diera cuenta. Cuando todos estaban distraídos tratando de calmar a Anna, la espíritu salió corriendo como si hubiera visto a…

"UN HOMBRE!!!"

"Soy Len Tao y también me da gusto conocerte…"

"UN HOMBRE!!! UN HOMBRE!!!"

"Conoces otra palabra?"

"UN HOMBRE!!! EL SHAMAN DE LA TRIBU AINU ES EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE ENTRAR!!! NINGÚN HOMBRE MAS!!!"

Error…

"Quieres decir que mi hermano fue hacia ese reino del que hablas?"

En ese momento, la cara del espíritu cambió de uno histérico a uno de niña buena.

"Qué hermano? No entiendo?"

"Mi hermano Horo – Horo! El shaman del que hablaste!" Pilika presionaba al espíritu.

"Qué shaman? De qué hablas? Yo nunca mencioné a un shaman…" la espíritu le sonreía a Pilika.

En ese momento, Len pudo ver la separación que denotaba dos puertas frente a él. La tumba que la chica protegía, era una de esas tumbas que parecen casas, pero quizá la tumba llevaba al lugar del que la chica hablaba… mientras la niña hablaba con Pilika (quien ya estaba desesperada por la terquedad del espíritu), Len abrió las puertas del lugar…

"NOOOO!!!! NO PUEDES ENTRAR AHÍ!!!!" gritó el espíritu.

"Tarde…" le contestó el chico chino.

En ese momento, un látigo amarró al espíritu que protegía la entrada… al mirar, una chica de cabello rubio se encontraba detrás de ellos…

"Esa es la puerta de entrada el reino de las Yuki… su amigo seguramente está adentro…" les comentó la chica rubia de ojos verdes.

Todos se le quedaron mirando como si fuera ella misma un espíritu…

"Eres un espíritu!" se impresionaba Yoh.

"Si, lo soy. Mi nombre es Lía. Es mejor que entren ahora y vayan a buscar a su amigo por que no creo que le guste del todo el destino que le espera allá abajo…" finalizó el otro espíritu con una sonrisa.

"Entonces mi hermano sí está ahí abajo!"

"Si… vayan pronto… tienen que detenerlas… yo me encargo de este terco espíritu"

"Gracias!" le contestó Pilika.

Después de esas palabras, el grupo entró y poco a podo desaparecieron dentro del lugar.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Okashii Aki: **¡! Este capítulo estuvo extraño…

**Len:** por qué Horo?

**Okashii Aki: ** no te preocupes! Aún no termina el fic!

**Len:** OK…

**Okashii Aki:** la verdad es que no pensé que las cosas caminarían así pero pues… la idea vino de último momento. Pensé que iba a ser un fic trágico o algo por el estilo, pero finalmente… Horo – Horo fue escogido para… SER PROGENITOR!!

**Horo – Horo:** qué feliz te hace eso, no?

**Okashii Aki:** no, pero ya verás como van pasando las cosas…

**Horo – Horo:** mm… sólo no te ensañes conmigo… soy lindo y merezco respeto.

**Okashii Aki:** pero tú eras el que se moría por tener novia…

**Horo – Horo:** N-O-V-I-A, no hijos con media población!

**Okashii Aki:** OK… entiendo…

**Len:** de todas formas, no aguantas ni con una sola…

**Horo – Horo:** QUÉ??!!

**Len:** Lo que escuchaste!

**Horo – Horo:** VEN ACÁ LEN TAO!!

**Okashii Aki:** Em… bueno, yo voy a separar a esos dos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y por favor, dejen reviews!!


	3. PREOCUPACIONES

Konichiwa!!!

O.o nunca pensé que mi fic lo leería alguien aparte de mi hermano, je, je, je, pero me da gusto que si haya gente a la que le gusta!!

**KAORI KONEKO:** en primera, espero haber escrito bien tu nombre por que si no… me puedes asesinar en el siguiente RV, je, je (gomen!!) y es que hago gala de mi MUY mala memoria ^-^. Bueno, antes que nada, mil gracias por escribirme 2 RV!! Otras 1000 gracias por haberme dicho que los personajes se parecen a los que salen en el ánime (; . ; sigo llorando por vivir en bancarrota y no tener TV por cable…) mm… un fic yaoi… eso suena muy interesante… quizá podría arreglar algo así… 

**Len:** Aki, no se te ocurra algo así…

**Okashii Aki:** por qué no??? Suena interesante la idea… no sólo sería mi primer fic de Shaman King, sino que sería mi primer fic yaoi!!

**Horo – Horo:** bueno, sólo empareja al amargado ese con Yoh, OK?

**Okashii Aki:** O.o y por qué con Yoh?

**Horo – Horo:** por 3 simples razones… 

_Horo – razón # 1:_ Len se sonroja cuando Yoh le habla.

**Len:** (sonrojado) eso no es siempre…

**Horo – Horo:** _Horo – razón # 2: _Yoh es el único que realmente no le daría mucha importancia al asunto…

**Okashii Aki:** Horo… no debes olvidar que Yoh tiene a Anna… tú estás libre y sin compromiso!! ^-^ Además me gusta la pareja que hacen º // º

**Horo – Horo:** - A SI?? OLVIDASTE QUE VOY A REPRODUCIRME CON CERCA DE 700 MUJERES????

**Okashii Aki: **O.o… son 800… además Horito… TU VIDA TIENE QUE TENER EMOCIÓN!!

**Horo – Horo:** AKI!! NO SEAS CRUEL!!!! Además, tengo mi tercer razón…

**Okashii Aki:** y cuál es Horo…

**Horo – Horo:** _Horo – razón #3:_ NO ME GUSTA LEN!!!

**Len:** por qué escogiste a Horo?

**Okashii Aki:** no sé… empiezo a retractarme…

**Horo – Horo:** De no ser por mi, no habría RV… no lo olviden…

**Okashii Aki:** -_-' te ganó Len… Horo tiene razón… pero… pero… YAOI!!! YAOI!!! QUE HAYA YAOI!!! SIIII!!! DESPUÉS DE TODO, SOY LA ESCRITORA!!! ^-^

**Horo – Horo y Len:** NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

CAPÍTULO 3 

**PREOCUPACIÓN**

Finalmente, los chicos entraron a Yuki temiendo encontrarse con Shamanes, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarse nada, especialmente por que eran los primeros 5 metros del lugar (¬¬ sin comentarios…)

Los chicos caminaron aún un tramos más grande sin encontrarse con respuesta alguna a su invasión. La curiosidad finalmente hizo que abrieran la boca.

"Aburrido lugar…" decía el shaman chino.

"No, no está tan mal…" Yoh le respondió.

"Sólo encontremos a mi hermano y nos vamos de aquí. Me da escalofríos este sitio"

Caminaron un poco mas hasta que finalmente llegaron a una puerta grande de metal (era lo único que no estaba hecho de cristal en ese lugar)

"Creen que mi hermano se encuentre detrás de esas puertas?"

"Eso tenemos que averiguarlo Pilika…" le contestó Yoh.

"Bien… entremos, si está será bueno, si no, nos podemos ir… no necesito a ese shaman para que la casa esté aseada…" Anna seguía molesta por el altercado con el terco espíritu guardián.

"OK… entremos y… veamos si Horo está" dijo Yoh despreocupadamente.

Mientras ellos se decidían a entrar o no entrar, Horo no terminaba de salir de su shock a causa del la noticia que Mireia le acababa de comunicar.

"Ay… ay… ay… ay…"

"Se encuentra bien?" preguntaba alterada la reina de las Yuki.

"Ay… ay… ay… ay…" 

"Traigan un poco de agua!!" ordenó Mireia.

"Ay… no me han hecho nada y ya tengo jaqueca…"

"Lo siento mucho… sé que la noticia no debí dársela así pero… es que… esa es su meta aquí!"

"QUÉEE?!!!! META?!!! REPRODUCIRME CON CERCA DE 700 MUJERES????"

"Somos 800…" dijo la apenada Reina.

"AAAHHHH!!!!!!!! 800!!! Qué hice para merecer esto…"

"Haber nacido en la tribu Ainu…" le dijo otra de las mujeres presentes.

Horo tenía que hacer algo antes de que esas chicas se fueran encima de él…

"Pero es que… yo… yo no puedo hacer esto!"

"Acaso ninguna de las mujeres aquí presentes es de su agrado??" preguntaba la Reina, muy preocupada de que Horo contestara lo que temía.

"No es eso… es que… nunca nadie les enseñó que para tener hijos se necesita primero tener amor en la pareja?? CÓMO CREEN QUE VOY A DEJAR A MIS HIJOS REGADOS EN ESTE SITIO!! PEOR TANTITO SI SIN HOMBRES!!!"

Horo dijo la palabra que alteraba a la tribu entera…

"HOMBRES!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Todas comenzaron a correr como locas por todos lados, pisándose unas a otras, jalándose el cabello por lo asustadas que estaban, tirando todo lo que traían en las manos…

"A esto me refiero…" dijo Horo con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

"TRANQUILAS!!" ordenó la Reina.

Todas pararon en seco.

"No hay ningún hombre aquí…"

"Oye…"

"Lo siento señor… bueno, el único hombre aquí es nuestro shaman…"

"Nuestro shaman?? A caray! Dónde me pusieron su nombre que nunca me lo he visto!"

"Nos pertenece por el simple hecho de que se encuentra en nuestros dominios…"

"Sólo por eso?? a si claro… ahora resulta que yo les pertenezco a ustedes pero ustedes no me pertenecen a mi… eso no es ser equitativo…" les explicaba Horo, aunque todo su hablar era sólo para no demostrar su desesperación.

"Bueno… hoy ha tenido muchas sorpresas… pronto va a amanecer y es momento de que nosotras nos retiremos a dormir. En un rato vendremos para que conozca el lugar" finalizó la Reina, poniéndose de pie y retirándose del lugar.

Las chicas que estaban al servicio de la Reina, se encargaron de sacar a todas las demás chicas del lugar, para que en unos momentos, Horo – Horo se quedara solo en el cuarto.

"Qué es lo que voy a hacer… suicidarme sería una buena salida pero… sería una salida muy sangrienta y no me gusta la sangre. Tengo que pensar… piensa Horo, piensa… no puedes reproducirte con las 800 mujeres!! Aunque… mm… no creo que salieran bebés feos… digo… no estoy tan mal… AY!! En qué estás pensando Horo!! Piensa en cómo escapar, no en cómo hacerle para aguantar a las 800 mujeres que seguramente mañana no te quitarán los ojos de encima!!! Además… además, no le puedo hacer esto… no puedo… traicionarlo de esta forma… sé que no sería culpa de nadie… bueno, quizá mía por ser tan guapo pero de ahí en fuera… AY!! Y por qué pienso en él ahora!! No sería traicionarlo por que ni siquiera me hace caso, así que… no haría nada mal…"

"Así que alguien mas entra en el corazón del Shaman que llegará a salvarle la vida a millones de mujeres aquí dentro?" una voz femenina (pues de qué otra, no?) se escuchó.

"Quién es!!"

"Tranquilo, no vengo a hacerte daño…" 

Al terminar la frase, una chica de cabello totalmente negro y ojos negros salió de detrás de una de las cortinas del lugar… era linda la chica y no vestía como la reina, era un poco más casual su vestimenta.

"A mi tampoco me gusta la idea de tener que reproducirme contigo" le explicó la chica.

"Quién eres??"

"Me llaman Aki. Soy una de las chicas que se encargó de ir por ti a la pensión Asakura" dijo.

"Ah… la linda niña delicada que me dio un golpe que me durmió un tiempo considerable, no?"

"No, yo no te pegué. Fue Arisu, una de mis compañeras pero… ella igual que todas las demás está feliz por que podrán aumentar población por fin"

"ARG!!! No me hagas recordar eso!!! me lo mencionan y siento escalofríos!!"

"Imagina cómo me siento yo… como un objeto al que van a usar…"

"A si? Y tú te sientes como objeto?" dijo sarcásticamente el shaman.

"Oye… hace rato vi a unas personas entrar… una de ellas estaba histérica por encontrarte… supongo"

"por qué supones?"

"Bueno, era una chica de cabello azul…"

"Fea, histérica y gritaba (imitando a Pilika) dónde está mi hermano!!"

"Algo así…"

"Era mi hermana…"

"pues ellos están aquí…

"En serio?!! Vino Len?"

"Quién es Len? Es el chico que te preocupa?"

"Me preocupa? NO HAY NADA QUE ME PREOCUPE DE EL, NO ME INTERESA, ENTIENDES?"

"Si pero tú hablabas de él y…"

"NO! NO ME INTERESA!!"

"Pero…"

"NO SEAS TERCA!!"

"OK… tranquilo. Vamos a ayudarnos"

"Ayudarnos?! No me ayudaré de una chica que busca reproducirse…"

"Yo no busco eso tonto! Yo busco salir de este infierno!"

"Infierno?"

"Yo llegué aquí por casualidad. Mi madre estaba enferma y en cualquier momento moriría. Cuando llegamos aquí, las mujeres inmediatamente le dieron comida y forma de vida, pero mi madre murió finalmente. Yo he vivido aquí desde que lo recuerdo… quiero irme y conocer el mundo!!! Con HOMBRES Y TODO!!!"

"Wow… y yo pensé que estaba desesperado por no encontrar una mujer…"

"Len es mujer?"

"QUE LEN NO ME GUSTA!!"

"OK… eres del tipo que reniega de sus sentimientos, eh! Bueno, es un remedio para no sentirte frustrado"

"NO ESTOY FRUSTRADO!!"

"Si, seguramente, Len no te hace caso…"

"OLVIDA A LEN!!!!" 

"OK… bueno… no importa. Te encontrarás con tu querida Len cuando salgas de aquí…"

"Que… querida? Pero Len es…"

"Esperemos una media hora en lo que todas terminan de emocionarse y se van a dormir. Después podremos salir son mayor problema. por cierto, Kororo nos esperará allá afuera…"

"Hay visto a Kororo?"

"Si… te buscaba hace rato pero se perdió"

"Y entonces cómo pretendes que encuentre la salida?"

"Despreocúpate shaman… no es nada burra…"

"Claro…"

Mientras esto sucedía, el shaman chino tenía otras tantas preocupaciones…

"Estoy cansado…"

"Ya llegaremos…"

"Dijiste eso hace media hora…"

"No hay problema…" el shaman Asakura no perdía la calma.

"YA ME QUIERO IR!!! QUÉ ME IMPORTA DÓNDE ESTÉ ESE TONTO, ESTÁ AMANECIANDO Y LLEVAMOS MUCHO TIEMPO CAMINANDO, NOS VAMOS AHORA O VOY A TENER QUE TOMAR DECISIONES DESCABELLADAS!!!" Anna se notaba un poco… cansada.

"Es mi hermano… por favor Anna, soporta un poco mas…"

"ESE SHAMAN ES UN TONTO!! MIRA QUE DEJARSE GANAR POR… POR… qué me dijeron que lo había atacado?"

"No sabemos…" le respondió el chico chino.

"PEOR AÚN!!! EN ESO DEMUESTRA LO DÉBIL QUE ES!!"

"Mi hermano no es débil… sólo es u poco distraído, pero ni siquiera vieron lo que los atacó… ni Yoh lo vio…"

"Fueron dos chicas. Una de cabello negro y otra pelirroja…" dijo Yoh muy sonriente.

"Decías??" se mofaba Anna.

"Ninguno de ustedes tiene remedio…" suspiraba Len.

"Y qué será si algo malo le ha pasado a mi hermano?"

"Será un bien para la comunidad" dijo indiferentemente Len.

Los shamanes siguieron s camino.

"Qué insensible es Len… y yo pensé que era muy poco expresiva" decía Anna.

"No, Len está muy preocupado por Horo" le aclaró Yoh.

"Me estás llevando la contraria?"

"En esta ocasión… Anita, no te enojes pero deberé hacerlo… mira las manos de Len"

Al mirar Anna las manos de Len, éste las llevaba apretada, casi se le fusionaban los dedos de lo apretadas que las llevaba.

"Eso qué?"

"Eso demuestra que Len está preocupado por Horo… tenemos que encontrarlo pronto"

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Okashii Aki:** O.o que conste que si este capítulo estuvo medio flojo, es culpa de Horo – Horo…

**Horo – Horo:** qué dijiste?

**Okashii Aki:** que si este fic estuvo flojo…

**Horo – Horo:** si, ya sé lo que dijiste!! Hablaba metafóricamente, osea que quiero que me expliques POR QUÉ fue mi culpa…

**Okashii Aki:** no sé… es que quiero echarle la culpa a alguien y fuiste el primero en el que pensé ^-^

**Horo – Horo:** O_o

**Len:** te… puedo hacer una pregunta Aki?

**Okashii Aki:** claro Lencito!! Hazme tooodas las preguntas que quieras!!

**Len:** por qué… por qué con Horo?

**Okashii Aki:** por qué con Horo qué?

**Len:** bueno, ya no puedo sabotear tu fic, pero quiero saber… º // º por qué me pusiste a Horo de pareja??

**Okashii Aki:** Len, Len, Len… ES POR QUIEN AMABLEMENTE NOS DEJAN RV!!!

**Len:** O.o

**Okashii Aki:** ^-^ nos vemos en el otro capítulo y dejen sus RV!!!! POR FAVOR!!


	4. LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UN SHAMAN

Nihao!!!

Bueno, vuelvo con otro capítulo para que no se me aplatanen y deje yo de tener RV... lo siento, mi computadora ha estado malita y no me dejaba navegar por ningún lado de Internet… me frustré un poco pero ya vuelvo con el fic.

KAO – CHAN: gracias por tus RV como siempre… gracias por decir que te gusta cómo escribo º/ /º … me da un poco de pena cuando hablan así, je, je, je (Horo – Horo: seguramente lo hace por compromiso) HORO – HORO!!!! Em… en fin, si, ya lo decidí, será un fic Yaoi a petición tuya… MEIRING: gracias por dejarme tu RV!!! Ahora son 4 RVS!!!!! Y todo gracias a ustedes chicos!!! Espero que sigas dejando RV… en verdad, me levantan el ánimo y me gusta leer RVS (Len: para que eso suceda, tienes que escribir más seguido…) lo siento, es que a veces se acaban las ideas, pero vuelven… aunque tenga que pensar ideas para 3 fics… 

**Horo – Horo:** puedes con esto Aki? Si quieres puedo seguir con el capítulo.

**Okashii Aki:** no… tengo la impresión de que si te dejo, harás un desastre…

**Horo – Horo:** no, no puedo hacer eso con tu fic… 

**Okashii Aki:** mm… OK, confiaré en ti.

**Horo – Horo:** PERFECTO!!!!!

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

CAPÍTULO 4 (escrito por Horo – Horo mientras Aki duerme un poco por el dolor de cabeza… además no se crean… estoy preocupada por cómo saldrá…) LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UN SHAMAN 

"Ya está todo… podemos irnos cuanto antes" decía Aki, mirando a ambos lados del lugar.

"Si… listo todo… sólo nos falta escapar" decía Horo un poco nervioso.

"No te preocupes… no puede salir nada mal… tengo todo listo afuera, verás que pronto estaremos afuera, con tus amigos y con Len para que la abraces y beses"

"QUE NO ME GUSTA LEN!!! Además, Len es…"

"Listo… se metieron, sígueme!"

Ambos chicos caminaron por largos corredores. Horo estaba un poco mareado por tanta vuelta y la chica parecía no detenerse ante nada… sabía a dónde iba y por qué iba. 

"Alguna vez has tenido un deseo tan fuerte que harías cualquier cosa para cumplirlo?" le preguntó Aki en un momento a Horo.

"Si… claro que he tenido deseos… es común que la gente los tenga"

"No importa de dónde seas?"

"No, el país no importa mucho"

"Y si no te hablo de un país?"

"Entonces empiezo a asustarme y no te entiendo…" Horo comenzaba a retroceder del lado de la chica.

"Verás que yo soy especial en este lugar… es por ello que me cuidan con especial esmero… y hablo que la que me cuida especialmente es Mireia…"

"Ah ya… pues no sé… la gente suele desarrollar cierto afecto por algunas personas… eso tampoco está mal"

"Y por qué no te creo?"

"Por que eres incrédula… nunca has confiado en alguien sólo por escuchar lo que dice?"

"No, no soy tan tonta…"

"Mm… definitivamente, necesitas salir de aquí más seguido"

"Y cómo si no me dejan? POR ESO ESCAPAMOS HOY!"

"Si claro, lo olvidaba…"

Horo empezaba a hacerse muchas preguntas…

¿Por qué Aki escogió a Len para que fuera su pareja?? (AY, LO SIENTO!!! Esa no iba aquí, je, je) ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto el hecho de haber escuchado que sus amigos estaban aquí? ¿Por qué esas mujeres estaban tan encerradas y tan lejos de la civilización? ¿D qué hablaba Aki cuando le habló de los deseos? 

Definitivamente, eran muchas preguntas… más que nada, le intrigaba pensar que Aki estuviera un poco zafada… (ustedes saben… quizá estaba con una psicópata y el pobre Horito no lo sabía… QUE ALGUIEN LO SALVE!!!) zafada por lo que le había preguntado. Definitivamente, quizá la chica había pasado mucho tiempo detrás de esas paredes a las que él nunca se iba a acostumbrar… así que debía pensar en algo y debía pensarlo ya.

"Estás pensativo" le dijo la chica mientras abría una d las puertas del lugar.

"Sólo un poco… no entiendo muchas cosas"

"Es gracioso…"

"Qué te resulta gracioso?" Horo no encontraba la gracia en sus palabras.

"Es que se nos había dicho que eras un shaman especial… un shaman que tendía a ser gracioso y hacer reír mucho. es por ello que Mireia estaba feliz de recibirte"

"Soy gracioso"

"Pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"ES QUE NO ME HAS HECHO REÍR!!"

"O.o" 

"Lo siento… creo que necesito reír esta noche…"

"Puedo hacerte cosquillas"

"Qué son cosquillas? Con qué se come eso?"

"Em… esas no se comen, se tragan!"

"O.o"

"Sigue caminando, luego te explico"

Mientras Horo intentaba explicarle a su compañera lo que cosquillas significaba, Len y el resto del grupo habían llegado a un salón con varios espejos alrededor, como si no se quisiera perder detalle del visitante.

"Qué será esto?" preguntó Len

"Se llaman espejos…" dijo Pilika con una gran sonrisa.

"Ya sé lo que son!"

"Entonces no preguntes tonterías…" sonrió nuevamente Pilika.

"Tengo hambre…" decía la Itako.

"Tengo la impresión de que llegamos a una trampa" decía Yoh.

"Qué bueno que te das cuenta" habló el shaman chino con cierto sarcasmo.

"Si, me vi un poco lento, ji, ji, ji, ji"

"O.o" fue la expresión de Pilika.

"Bueno, sigamos el camino. si el tonto shaman está por aquí, nos lo tenemos que encontrar" dijo Anna.

"Y si sale por otro lado?" preguntó Pilika.

"En primera, tiene que esperarnos por que sabe que vendremos por él, no?" dijo Len para tranquilizar el momento.

"Si pero… él quizá no piense que vendremos por él por que… bueno, a ti no te importa lo que le pase, no?" dijo Yoh, esperando no ver reacción en Len.

En ese momento, se dieron cuenta de la preocupación de Len… el chico chino apretó los puños tanto como pudo y bajó la mirada, en seña de derrota quizá… 

"Eso es algo que no te importa" fueron las palabras del shaman chino.

"Si, lo sabemos Len… sabemos que Horo no te importa. Yo pensé que no vendrías. Pero creo que ese tampoco es mi asunto ni me interesa. Sigamos buscando al tonto shaman" dijo Anna.

"Dejen de llamarlo tonto… sólo nos descuidamos, de haber visto antes lo que sucedía, hubiéramos ayudado antes a Horo" Len se mordía los labios para no responderle directamente en la cara y fuertemente a Anna.

La Itako notó el cambio de Len. Había pasado mucho con él, habían derrotado juntos a Hao… y nunca vio a Len tan mal como en ese momento. Len parecía sólo un pequeño e insignificante insecto en esos momentos… era vulnerable y Anna lo sabía.

"Si, lo que digas…" la Itako no peleó con un hombre al que ya sabía había derrotado.

"Nos pudo pasar a cualquiera!!" Len dijo para salvar el momento.

"Lo encontraremos Len… Horo no es imbécil ni nada por el estilo además de que sabe cuidarse…" dijo Yoh despreocupadamente.

"Si, además su única debilidad son las mujeres!!" gritó Pilika inocentemente…

Anna y Yoh lo sintieron venir. Len estaba como petrificado por las palabras de Pilika… no se movía, no reaccionaba. 

"Sigamos buscando!" Pilika no comprendió la gravedad de sus palabras.

"No la escuches… sigamos Len" le dijo Yoh al chico chino, mostrando por primera vez un poco de preocupación…

Mientras Yoh convencía a Len de seguir caminando, Horo y la chica habían llegado a una sala extraña… Horo podía ver que era una sala completamente en blanco… no había absolutamente nada en ella…

"Dónde estamos?" preguntó Horo.

"Es una sala trampa… para los intrusos. He de pedirte que mientras crucemos por ella, no te atrevas a imaginar nada" le explicaba la chica.

"Por qué no?"

"Por que si imaginas… podrías tener problemas aquí"

"Explícate mejor"

"Esta sala está en blanco por que dentro de ella se puede formar cualquier cosa que la imaginación pida. Puede crearse desde un monstruo infernal hasta un pequeño conejo… pero ese pequeño conejo, es tan mortal como el monstruo"

"Quieres decir que todo lo que imagine aquí se volverá realidad?"

"Sí entiendes…"

"Está bien! Soy muy fuerte para estas cosas. No imaginaré nada, ya lo verás!!"

Al momento de pisar la entrada de la sala, ésta se tornó negra…

"TE DIJE QUE NO IMAGINARAS NADA!!"

"NO IMAGINÉ NADA"

"Y POR QUÉ SE VOLVIÓ NEGRA?!!"

"Cambiaron la decoración?"

"NO SEAS TONTO, IMAGINASTE ALGO!!"

Repentinamente, se empezaron a escuchar pasos acercándose a ellos. Aki entró en la sala para apoyar a Horo en lo que viniera… sin darse cuenta, las puertas detrás de ellos se cerraron con fuerza, dejando a ambos encerrados en el cuarto. Los pasos crecían…

"Lo que salga aquí, nos va a atacar, cierto?"

"Si… co una fuerza descomunal…"

"Entiendo…"

Los pasos se hacían más y más fuertes… una figura comenzó a formarse enfrente de los chicos. Al disiparse la obscuridad que los envolvía, la figura tomó forma… era una persona, era…

"LEN!!" dijo Horo, abriendo los ojos tan grandes como podía.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Horo – Horo:** oh si! Qué buen capítulo!

**Len:** Aki los hace mejor…

**Horo – Horo:** ah si? Pero ella no está aquí para detenerme!!

**Len:** hablaste muy rápido…

**Okashii Aki:** (despertando de su siesta) Hola chicos… cómo vas con el capítulo, Horo?

**Horo – Horo:** Bueno yo… yo… voy bien…

**Len:** espera un momento… ME LLAMASTE PEQUEÑO E INSIGNIFICANTE INSECTO??

**Horo – Horo:** no olvides que es un fic Len!

**Len:** PEQUEÑPO E INSIGNIFICANTE INSECTO??

**Okashii Aki:** de qué hablan?

**Horo – Horo:** acabemos el fic!!! De antemano se les agradecen los RV… gracias a Kao – chan por mantenerme vivo dentro de la historia (y es que Okashii me amenazó con sacarme de la historia muy pronto si no me comporto, je, je) y ahora gracias a Meiring por escribir!!! A MI NO ME GUSTA LA PAREJA HOROxLEN!!

**Len:** PEQUEÑO E INSIGNIFICANTE INSECTO?!!!!!

**Okashii Aki:** quiero saber de qué hablan!!!! HORO – HORO!!!!

**Horo – Horo: **adiós!!! (se va corriendo)

**Len:** O.o

**Okashii Aki:** O.o


	5. ENCUENTRO

Konichiwa!!

Bueno, me encuentro con el cerebro un poco tapado por que no encuentro cómo seguir pero… en fin, no importa, terminaré lo que empecé, no importando dónde tenga que exprimir el cerebro, terminaré… a pesar de que mi cabeza me estalla por que estoy enferma de la gripa… AY COMO DETESTO ENFERMARME!!! Especialmente por que se te tapa la nariz…

**Horo – Horo:** Por eso estamos en espera de que Aki caiga muerta… 

**Len:** yo no… a mi no me importa.

**Okashii Aki:** qué fue lo que dijiste Len?

**Len:** em… decía que a mi no me importa lo que Horo diga… sé que te mejorarás…

**Okashii Aki:** si claro…

**Horo – Horo:** déjame escribir los agradecimientos si?

**Okashii Aki:** sólo por que me siento mal.

**Horo – Horo:** OK!! ^-^

**KORY ASAKURA: **OYE!!! QUÉ COINCIDENCIA!!! Justo en la mañana leíamos tu fic! (y que conste que fue antes de ver tu RV, OK?) pero me está gustando tu fic, la neta es padre (em… a pesar de que debo ser la pareja de Len…) pero me gusta, ojalá que le pongas una buena vuelta al tonto ese del pico raro en la cabeza por hacerme sufrir, OK? La verdad que me impresionó que fuera yo capaz de ser tan romántico... (**Len:** Hoto – Hoto???) CÁLLATE!! Recuerda que tanto en e fic de Kory y en el de Aki, también perteneces al otro lado, OK? (**Len: º/ /º). **Gracias por leer el fic de Aki cada actualización... Y POR QUÉ ESCRIBES HASTA AHORA?? QUÉ CREES QUE EL RAITING NO ES IMPORTANTE O QUÉ??

KAO – CHAN: a decir verdad sí escribí un poco flojo el capítulo anterior, pero me dolía la cabeza también pero no te preocupes, vuelvo a las andadas (además de que me siento mejor y Aki se siente peor, creo que le pasé el virus o algo así) y además quería que POR FIN Len demostrara todo lo gay que es… (Len: HOTO – HOTO!!!!) Na, no se preocupen por él, al rato lo amarro y se tranquiliza. Perdón por la tardanza, pero a la tonta de Aki se le ocurrió echar a perder el Internet, por eso no actualizábamos… con decirte que mejor cambió de computadora… (esperemos que sus manos se mantengan lejos de las conexiones a Internet en esta ocasión…) E intentaré que Aki ponga más acción en las cosas… de todas formas yo también creo que va muy lento el asunto… 

**KOMACHI TAO:** AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! Lo siento, me dio risa lo de Sharky-chan!!! (**Len:** sólo deja que te despegues de ese ordenador… me estás sacando de quicio!!) AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! En fin!!! Tienes razón, me negué por el tonto este del pico en la cabeza. Por supuesto que habrá Yaoi, sólo tengo que encontrar a mis amigos, je, je, sin amigos, el del pico raro no está… y no hay yaoi entonces… mm… eso suena bien (**Aki: **HORO – HORO, NO TE ATREVAS A CAMBIAR LA HISTORIA, ENTIENDES???) Ok ;_;

**Okashii Aki:** Bueno, ya que despegué a Horo d4el ordenador, es momento de empezar el capítulo!! ^-^

**Horo – Horo:** déjame hacer este también…

**Okashii Aki: **no Horo… eres un desastre…

**Horo – Horo:** por favor…

**Okashii Aki:** Horo… será el último… y esta vez debe ayudarte Len.

**Len:** (con cara de venganza)

**Horo – Horo:** OK O_o

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

CAPÍTULO 5 ENCUENTRO 

"TE DIJE QUE NO IMAGINARAS NADA!!"

"NO IMAGINÉ NADA"

"Y POR QUÉ SE VOLVIÓ NEGRA?!!"

"Cambiaron la decoración?"

"NO SEAS TONTO, IMAGINASTE ALGO!!"

"Lo que salga aquí, nos va a atacar, cierto?"

"Si… con una fuerza descomunal…"

"Entiendo…"

"LEN!!" 

"Ese es Len?"

"Si, es mi compañero, es mi amigo es… es…"

"Hombre…"

"Y eso qué?!!"

"No, nada… es que pensé que en el mundo normal los hombres se fijaban en las mujeres y viceversa…"

"QUE NO ME GUSTA LEN!!"

"Ya no lo ocultes… yo escuché que dijiste que él era tu amor imposible, el único de tu vida, al que nunca olvidarías y no sé qué tantas babosadas…"

"Yo nunca dije eso…"

"bueno, dijiste algo parecido…"

Mientras ellos discutían, la figura frente a ellos se les lanzó con el fin de rebanarlos…

"AY!!!! Tu amigo tiene muy mal humor!!" gritó Aki (N/A: Aki gritando? Por qué no se me hace extraña esa reacción… **Aki:** Horo – Horo!!!!) 

"Y eso que no convives con él todos los días!!" respondió Horo, apenas esquivando la cuchilla de Len.

"Len" estaba dispuesto a matar a ambos chicos. Su cuchilla pasaba varias veces por enfrente de cada uno de sus oponentes y éstos apenas las esquivaban… definitivamente, "Len" se estaba viendo más ágil, y si no hacían algo seguro les volaba por lo menos un brazo…

"Pero yo por qué corro?!! Yo puedo enfrentar al Picos!!! Puedo hacerlo, soy un shaman!!"

Horo – Horo inició su ritual para poder unirse con Kororo pero…

"Eres bastante tonto!!! No te acuerdas que Kororo nos esperaría en otro lado?!!! RESUMEN: NO TIENES A KORORO!!!" le gritó desesperada la chica.

"Ups… lo olvidé º/ /º"

Al momento de decir esas palabras, Horo no se dio cuenta de que "Len" le lanzó una cuchillada que le dio justo en el brazo…

"Ahh!"

"Horo!!" la chica corrió tratando de alcanzar a Horo, pero en el momento en el que llegó, la cuchilla de "Len" la hirió en la pierna, provocando que la chica cayera al suelo…

"Ahh!"

"Aki!! Aki te encuentras bien?!!"

"Sigo viva…"

Entonces Horo la vio venir… "Len" preparaba su Golden Punch, y Horo sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos ante lo que le esperaba…

"Todo es negro… siento que mi cuerpo pesa demasiado… no entiendo… no me gusta lo obscuro… pero aún es negro todo…"

"Abre los ojos imbécil…"

Horo – Horo abrió los ojos y, frente a él, vio parado al verdadero Len… el verdadero Len disparó otro Golden Punch contra su figura y éste inmediatamente desapareció… encima de Horo – Horo, estaba Aki, quien lo había protegido del golpe.

"escúchame bien shaman, sé que soy un poco pesada pero… no creo que sea para que exageres con eso de que tu cuerpo pesa demasiado… sólo engordé 1 kilo el verano pasado…" la chica ardía en cólera…

"Qué bueno que los encontramos antes…" Yoh habló desde atrás.

"Si, comenzaban a dolerme mis pies y pensaba que entre Len y Yoh iban a tener que arreglar la cocina" Anna estaba sumamente molesta.

Aki se paró de encima de Horo – Horo. Horo miraba a Len como si nunca lo h8biera visto antes…

"Gracias por venir por mi chicos…" Horo no le quitaba la vista a Len.

"Vinimos sólo por que no había nada qué hacer… ah, y por que Pilika no dejaba de llorar" Anna le decía al shaman de hielo.

"HERMANO!!!!!!" Pilika se tiró encima de Horo – Horo.

"Pilika… compórtate, estoy bien…"

"Me asusté tanto… pensé lo peor! Quizá te pudieron haber matado o descuartizado o peor aún quizá te podían haber sometido a torturas rigurosas!!"

"Em… no Pilika… no pasó nada de eso…"

"Quién eres tú" Len estaba mirando muy fijamente a Aki.

"Em… mi nombre… mi nombre es Aki"

"Y qué es lo que hacías con Horo?" Len parecía molesto.

"Pues lo ayudaba a escapar…"

"Si claro, por eso lo metiste aquí?" Len presionaba.

"Lo metí en este cuarto por que s el mejor pasaje de salida… sólo que le dije que este cuarto era especial… y lo primero que le dije que no hiciera, fue lo primero que hizo…" Aki miraba con ojos asesinos a Horo – Horo.

"Lo siento… no pude evitarlo"

"Claro, y por eso arriesgaste MI vida?!! no tienes derecho, shaman tonto!!"

"No lo llames así!!" Len salió a la defensa del shaman de hilo.

"Perdón?" Aki estaba confundida.

"No llames tonto a Horo!! Nos pudo haber pasado a cualquiera. Entrar en un lugar de estos y no imaginar suele ser difícil y…"

"Cómo te explicas que no ha aparecido ya nada y el cuarto es blanco otra vez? Nadie está imaginando nada… el shaman ese fue el único que imaginó algo y por poco provoca que nos maten!"

"Deshacernos de ti sería bueno!"

"Qué traes tú en mi contra!!"

"Lo mismo que tú traes contra Horo!"

"Es que yo no tengo nada en contra de él!"

"Entonces pídele una disculpa por llamarlo tonto!"

"Chicos…" interrumpió Horo.

"Qué es lo que quieres!" le contestó Aki, quien ya estaba muy molesta por la actitud de Len.

"Dejen de pelear… Aki, gracias por intentar ayudarme… Len… gracias por… por salvarme…" le dijo Horo a Len, mientras se ponía rojo.

"Ah perfecto… una escena romántica…" Aki dio la media vuelta para irse.

"ESCENA ROMÁNTICA?"

"Si, tuya y del chico de cabeza de pico, se ven venir esas escenas…"

"QUE NO ME GUSTA LEN!!"

"A MI NO ME GUSTA HORO!!"

"Si, digan lo que quieran, seguimos?" Aki ya los esperaba del otro lado de la habitación.

Durante el corto recorrido, Anna pareció hacer amistad con Aki, quien se veía era igual a ella. Yoh venía viendo la nada al lado de Pilika y Len y Horo iban que parecían tomates… (aunque yo digo que los tomates se ven medio descoloridos a como me imagino que íbamos el Sharky-chan y yo…). Repentinamente, Aki se detuvo.

"Qué sucede?" Yoh preguntó.

"Es que entraremos a la parte peligrosa del lugar… les pido que no hagan mucho ruido. Dicen mis antepasados que ahí dentro duerme uno de los espíritus más abominables que jamás existieron…"

"Perfecto, y yo sin Kororo…"

"Dónde fue que lo dejaste hermanito?"

"Esa es una buena pregunta… ALGUIEN le dijo que nos esperara en la puerta de salida…" horo le echaba miradas fulminantes a Aki.

"Lo siento, nunca pensé que nos íbamos a tener que ir por este lado"

"De qué hablas? No es el pasaje original?" preguntó Len.

Aki no contestaba…

"Em… creo que te hice una pregunta…"

Aki seguía sin contestar…

"Es otro el camino que íbamos a seguir?" preguntó Anna.

"Si… pero gracias a la gran obra de Horo – Horo, tendremos que pasar por aquí por que la otra salida se selló" Aki le respondió muy feliz y sonriente a Anna.

Len empezaba a entender… 

"Camina Len… no te quedes atrás" Horo le dijo a Len.

Len se sonrojó.

"Jijiji" fue todo lo que Yoh se atrevió a hacer.

Los chicos entraron al lugar. Era muy obscuro y olía mal. Era de escaleras, además…

"AHHHH!!!!!"

"LES DIJE QUE NO HICIERAN RUIDO!!!" Aki encendió una antorcha para ver lo que había sucedido.

En ese momento, los chicos vieron a Horo – Horo abajo y Len encima… Len había resbalado y Horo – Horo lo había atrapado.

"Ah si, debí decirles que el lugar era muy resbaloso…" Aki miraba a ambos chicos.

Len tenía las manos sobre el pecho de Horo – Horo y Horo lo había detenido de la cintura… ambos chicos estaba sonrojados a su máxima expresión…

"Vaya! Ustedes solos pueden alumbrar todo el pasadizo con la luz roja que sale de sus rostros" Anna se mofaba de ambos chicos.

"Deja de decir esas cosas!!" Len se ponía rápidamente de pie…

"QUE NO ME GUSTA LEN!!" Horo - Horo repetía a cada momento…

Mientras los chicos se iban riendo de la escena que acababan de ver, unos extraños ojos los miraban desde abajo… esperando a que ellos llegaran…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Horo – Horo:** un capítulo mas, acabado.

**Len:** impediré que la próxima vez hagas un capítulo Horo…

**Horo – Horo:** y por qué?

**Len:** º/ /º ERES MUY ATREVIDO!!! YO JAMÁS ME CAERÍA ENCIMA DE TI DE ESA FORMA!!!

**Horo – Horo:** pero si te imaginé tan lindo…

**Len:** º/ /º

**Horo – Horo:** bien, como Aki no ha despertado, sólo les agradezco los RV que nos dejen! Y me siento tan grande!! POR FIN PUDE DEJAR CALLADO A TAO!!!

**Len:** º/ /º


	6. FIN MI ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD

Konichiwa!!

Me encuentro desde la computadora escribiendo una nueva parte del fic… y con este me pondré a corriente con todos (los he dejado medio abandonados por falta de cerebro, pero pues... presionaré para una fuga de ideas, je, je)

**KAORI KONEKO:** gracias por escribir! Me da gusto que sigas con nosotros (**Horo – Horo:** seamos realistas… es que eres mejor escribiendo de BeyBlade que de Shaman King…) si, pero ya me estoy poniendo al corriente para que no pase nadada… (**Len:** si, ha leído más páginas web de nosotros… con decirte que ya hasta pudo completar la información de nosotros en su página web…) ^-^ sip! Y me siento feliz por ello… también te quiero agradecer por que tienes razón, fue bueno que emparejáramos a estos dos niños, fue una buena idea ^-^ gracias!! Ahora Kao – chan, pides un capítulo hecho por Len… bueno, no creo que nos haga daño… (**Horo – Horo**: ajajajajajaja!!! Si yo soy un desastre, este sharky lo es mas!!!!) (**Len:** Horo – Horo!!!!) ¬¬ bueno, dejemos a Len con la siguiente parte…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

CAPÍTULO 6 FIN 

**Len: **Todo empezó cuando a Horo lo quisieron acostar con más de 700 mujeres… exactamente 800… el chico se negó por ser del otro lado y de repente una chica llegó y lo salvó. Su nombre es Aki. Aki (como se llama mi amiga creadora de este fic), lo llevó a un salón donde lo primero que imaginara, sería lo primero que les atacaría… finalmente Hoto – Hoto me imaginó y pues me tuve que poner a atacarlos, pero luego llegué yo realmente y me derroté (hasta me confundí) además de que tuvimos que soportar los gritos de Anna que no se callaba por que estaba de terca en abandonar a Hoto – Hoto ahí… después pasamos la habitación rara, me resbalé encima de Horo y él me tuvo que atrapar… después unos ojos nos vigilaban… amigos, esto es un desastre de historia…

**Aki:** si, esperamos que lo mejores ^-^

**Horo – Horo:** y deja de llamarme Hoto – Hoto… 

**Len:** haré lo posible… pero como esta historia no me importa en lo más mínimo, lo que salga está bien: 

Los ojos eran un enemigo poderoso, lo derrotaron, lo mandaron a freír espárragos y salieron del lugar donde se encontraban… fueron felices para siempre. FIN.

**Aki** – LEN!!! Y qué nunca se dieron cuenta de que Horo se escapó?!!!

**Len** – ah si… fueron por él y lo encamaron con las 800 mujeres…

**Horo – Horo**: ;_;

**Aki:** Len, si no quieres que me enoje y te golpee por cerca de media hora, vas a tener que escribir bien!!!!

**Len:** OK… entiendo… pero que conste que lo hago sólo por que me das pánico, OK?

**Aki:** OK ^-^

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

VERDADERO CAPÍTULO 6 

**MI ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD**

Los chicos iban bajando lentamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Aki iba un poco exaltada, pues lo que le habían contado acerca de lo que fuera que viviera ahí abajo, la había aterrado desde pequeña… quizá esa era la razón por la cual nunca había intentado escapar de ese sitio… aunque el recordar todo el tiempo que pasó con las chicas, le provocaba un poco de nostalgia.

"ESPEREN!!!!!!" una voz gritó desde arriba, provocando que a los chicos les diera un paro cardíaco… 

"Pero si parece que les digo que pueden hacer todo el escándalo que se les pegue la gana…" Aki se lamentaba el haber llevado con ella a gente tan escandalosa…

"Pero si ninguno de nosotros gritó…" Pilika le aclaraba a la malhumorada chica.

"entonces?" Anna también estaba confundida…

"SON HOMBRES!!! SON MUCHOS HOMBRES!!!" una pequeña espíritu gritaba… "Y SON HOMBRES MUY GUAPOS!!!!" gritaba el espíritu…

En ese momento, todos los presentes se voltearon a mirar a la pequeña espíritu… era la misma que se habían encontrado en la entrada a la tribu Yuki, esa espíritu que los quiso detener…

"Tú…" Len la miraba

"Yo… así que de todas formas entraron…" la pequeña espíritu los veía desafiante.

"Dijiste que no había ningún shaman!! Y Horo definitivamente estaba aquí!!" Pilika estaba molesta

"Shaman? Qué shaman?" la espíritu vio a Horo – Horo parado al lado de Len.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!! EL SHAMAN SE ESCAPA, EL SHAMAN SE ESCAPA!!!!!" la pequeña parecía ambulancia gritando.

"Ya cállate!!! Deja de hacer ese escándalo!!! Todas se darán cuenta!!!" Aki trataba de cerrarle la boca a la ambulancia…

"EL SHAMAN, EL SHAMAN!!! EL AINU SE ESCAPA, SE ESCAPA!!!! TENEMOS QUE DETENERLO, ES LA BASE DE NUESTRA SUPERVIVENCIA!!!!!" la pequeña no dejaba de gritar…

Desde abajo, un pequeño temblor se sintió… todos se quedaron quietos inmediatamente y la espíritu escandalosa se quedó callada… los ojos que los veían desde abajo, se habían vuelto más intensos y ahora los miraba con muy pocas esperanzas… todos estaban atentos a los dos puntos rojos que habían aparecido y…

"AHHHH!!!! EL ESPÍRITU QUE CUIDA LA ENTRADA DE ATRÁS SE DESPERTÓ!!! SE DESPERTÓ!!!!" gritaba la espíritu.

"DEJA DE GRITAR!!!" Anna gritaba…

"QUIÉN ESTÁ GRITANDO!!!!!" la espíritu estaba al borde de la locura.

"TÚ LO HACES!ª!!" Anna también estaba volviéndose loca por los gritos de la espíritu.

Aki se decidió bajar unos escalones mas a averiguar lo que pasaba mientras Anna y la espíritu seguían peleando por ver quién gritaba más. En un momento, Aki subió corriendo, dejando a todos abajo sólo viéndola subir…

"Qué sucede…" Horo no entendía…

El temblor se hizo cada vez más fuerte y, repentinamente, los ojos desaparecieron para dar paso a un viento muy fuerte que casi tira a todos de las escaleras. Pilika pudo incorporarse y lo vio… eran unas alas enormes, tan grandes como nunca las había visto…

"AHHHHH!!!!!" Pilika salió corriendo.

El resto de los shamanes ya no se detuvo a impresionarse por a reacción de Pilika, inmediatamente la siguieron. La espíritu iba detrás de ellos…

"AYUDA!!! AYUDA!!!! AYUDA!!!! AYUDA!!!!!"

"Cállate ya!!!" Anna tenía dos preocupaciones… la espíritu escandalosa y la cosa que habían despertado…

Al llegar hasta la cima de las escaleras, se encontraron con tres o cuatro chicas de la tribu…

"Es el Ainu!!!" una de ellas reconoció a Horo – Horo.

A ninguna le dio tiempo de preguntar otra cosa… Aki ya se encontraba más lejos que los demás y aún sentía los temblores ocasionados por lo que sea que fuera a salir del lugar. Todos retrocedieron y Len y Yoh estaban listos para la fusión de almas… Horo estaba delante de las chicas que habían llegado… todo dependía de lo que pasara entonces…

Del "desván" salieron unas enormes alas que, no pudiendo pasar bien por la entrada, tuvieron que romperla…

"ARG!!! ESTO NO ES CIERTO!!" Len ya estaba harto de tantas tonterías…

"Jijijij… deberíamos estar un poco agradecidos, no? Jiji" Yoh no aguantaba la risa.

"Esto me lo pagan, esto me lo pagan, esto me lo PAGAN!!" Anna estaba furiosa…

"O.o" era la cara del resto…

Lo que tanto los había asustado allá abajo, era una diminuta oruga con alas enormes… con un matamoscas la hubieran dejado inconsciente…

"Esto es el colmo, primero me atacan con fiereza y luego el monstruo que no debería ser despertado resulta un gusano con alas! Aki, qué dices en tu defensa!!" Horo estaba molesto.

"Yo no digo nada… a mi se me dijo que había algo escabroso ahí, es todo. No pensé que… fuera… esa cosa…"

La oruga con alas les sonreía a los invitados…

"Eso era para que no hubiera intentos de irse…" Mireia iba entrando al lugar.

"AY!!! Se coció, se coció!!! Ahora sí me acostaré con las 800 mujeres…" Horo estaba muy preocupado…

"No entiendo… 800 mujeres? Acostarte? De qué hablas hermano?" Pilika estaba muy confundida…

"Verán… nosotros trajimos al Ainu a este lugar por que nuestro oráculo nos dijo que él podría hacer que nuestra tribu creciera tanto como antes…" Mireia les explicaba "Es por ello que tuvimos que traerlo hasta acá… no quisimos causar daños…" Mireia estaba sonrojada.

"Que se acueste con… 800 mujeres?" Len estaba un poco preocupado por Horo…

"jijiji… deberías estar feliz Horo… tú te quejabas de que no tenías novia y ahora tienes a muchas!" para Yoh, todo eso era muy divertido…

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Len se sentó en uno de los rincones, escuchando todo lo que las mujeres explicaban… al momento, sintió como su corazón se le hacía pequeño, pero no lo demostraba, sólo miraba… Len había aprendido a nunca confesar lo que sentía, por que en primera no sabía si Horo le iba a corresponder lo que sentía. Por otro lado, no quería que sus amigos lo pensaran "raro" y de repente lo fueran a alejar… no quiso tampoco llamar a Bason para evitarse un momento embarazoso con él… las chicas finalmente se llevaban de regreso a Horo… a quien Len veía muy feliz de que eso le estuviera pasando.

En el otro lado, Aki miraba a Len… ella había visto que lo que ambos shamanes sentían era real, por que así era… lo que e molestaba, era que el Pico (como había adoptado a Len), fuera tan guapo… lo único que le quedaba claro en ese momento, es que ella jamás podría competir con alguien como Horo… por que ella era mujer. La chica bajó la mirada y miró a Horo en otro momento… si eran el uno para el otro… por qué entonces estaban separados? Quizá era el momento de tomar las cartas en sus manos, aunque eso significaba que iba a tener que olvidarse de lo guapo que Len era… por el bien de todos.

A otro momento, Horo estaba de vuelta a donde había empezado… la diferencia es que ahora lo habían enclaustrado junto con Yoh y Len, por que ellos eran hombres… Anna y Pilika estaban dando una vuelta por el lugar…

"No es justo" dijo Horo "ni siquiera me atraen…" se seguía quejando.

"Saldremos de aquí… todo estará bien, verás que lograremos mañana retrasar tu 'trabajo'… además, ellas no están muy convencidas" decía Yoh.

"Estás seguro?" preguntaba Horo muy emocionado.

"Si, claro… bueno, de todas formas mañana será largo el día… tenemos que acostarnos o de lo contrario no podremos maquinar bien" Yoh se fue a dormir…

En ese momento, Horo y Len se quedaron completamente solos… Horo parecía admirar la decoración del cuarto, pero Len estaba al borde del colapso nervioso… no tenía idea de qué hacer.

"Así que te niegas, no?" Len estaba temblando del nerviosismo.

"Claro! No me acostaría nunca con 800 mujeres!!" Horo le estaba respondiendo seguro a Len.

"Pero… siempre te quejaste de no tener a alguien a tu lado"

"Si, lo sé… pero es que lo que ellas quieren hacer es una barbaridad… tengo que pensar algo ahora, antes de que en serio hagan lo que pretenden" 

"Y qué crees que puedes hacer?" Len comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

"No sé… quizá puedo decirles que ya tengo quién me espere afuera y que hacer esto con ellas sería fatal…" Horo le explicaba.

"Y si les dices que… bueno… que tú… y… y yo…" Len no terminaba y ya estaba sonrojado.

"No, no te usaré…"

Las palabras de Horo fueron directamente al corazón de Len. Len apretó los ojos muy fuertemente tras escuchar a Horo.

"Si… entiendo… tú… tú no eres…"

"No es eso Len, eso no me preocupa, que la gente piense lo que quiera. Es que después de todo, tú eres hombre y ellas… ellas no creo que lo tomen bien"

"Intentas protegerme?" el chico chino vio una última oportunidad… si Horo le decía que si, se le lanzaría a besos, pero si contestaba que no…

"No es eso, lo juro, je, je…" fue la respuesta de Horo…

Len entendió entonces que Horo por ningún lado bajaría la guardia… él sabía que Horo había estado buscando una mujer, y sabía que no se iba a detener… y él no era mujer, así que no tenía derecho siquiera a intentarlo con él…

"Eres un imbécil…" Len se puso de pie.

"Qué te sucede ahora? Andas muy vulnerable últimamente!" Horo no entendió la repentina reacción de Len.

"Eso no te quita lo imbécil, mi actitud no te importa, nunca te ha importado nada!" Len estaba muy molesto.

"Espera un momento Len…" Horo se puso de pie y se paró frente a Len "No te puedo ayudar ni decirte qué sucede si tú no me dejas! Y es que te alejas y no me ayudas a ayudarte!"

"No tengo nada en que me puedas ayudar… simplemente, cuando lo imbécil se te quite, será el momento en el que todo cambie! Mientras tanto, no quiero ni siquiera mirarte, me entiendes?!! ALÉJATE!"

Len no lo sintió venir… de repente, Horo estaba colgado de él y los labios de ambos estaban pegados… Horo había dado el primer paso sin pensarlo dos veces… antes de perder a Len por una estúpida discusión, prefería perderlo por demostrarle lo que sentía… Len por su parte, estaba petrificado… se dejaba llevar solamente por el beso que Horo le estaba dando… y finalmente se sintió en otro plano, se sintió diferente, sintió que alguien lo quería…

"Horo…" Len fue el primero en separarse.

"Prefiero perderte por esto que por otra estupidez…" Horo le explicaba a Len.

Esta vez, había sido Len el débil…

"Horo yo…" Len no sabía cómo empezar…

"Si me vas a rechazar Len, lo entiendo… sólo… no… no hables… no hables ahora… quiero quedarme esta vez pensando que pude hacerlo…" Horo abrazó a Len "Quiero pensar que lo que pasó fue real y que por unos momentos… nunca se terminará…" Horo comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas en Len.

El chico chino medio reaccionó por fin… y lo único que hizo, fue corresponder al abrazo del Ainu… de su querido Horo.

Mientras ellos hacían su escena romántica, los ojos llorosos de Aki se cerraban fuertemente para evitar seguir viendo a la feliz pareja…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Len:** ya terminé!! Hoto!!! Aki!! Dónde se metieron???

**Horo – Horo:** (llega corriendo) Len!!! Qué bueno que terminas…

**Len:** qué están haciendo?

**Aki:** (llega corriendo) no, nada… estaba buscando un descongestionador nasal por que ya no aguanto tener mi nariz tapada, je, je…

**Len:** no, sé que hicieron algo…

**Horo – Horo:** me dejas leerlo?

**Len:** (sonrojado) no…

**Horo – Horo:** por qué?

**Len:** no quiero que lo lean… publíquenlo ya…

**Aki:** oye Len! Nunca pensé que escribieras estas cosas! O_O

**Len:** (ve que Aki está leyendo el fic) ARG!!! DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA QUE LO VIERAN!

**Aki:** pues te tengo una noticia… soy la creadora del fic, así que deberás aguantarte por que el fic es mío y soy la responsable titular…

**Len:** O.o..... ò_ó OK…

**Aki:** qué romántico eres Len!!!

**Len:** si bueno… gracias por los reviews… es lo último que siempre dicen, no?

**Aki:** sip!

**Horo – Horo:** si!! ^-^ (leeré el fic aunque tenga que robárselo a Len mientras duerme… je, je)


	7. TODO UN ENGAÑO

Konichiwa!!!

(**Len:** ya cambia el saludo…) Len, hoy no estoy feliz, así que no me empieces a molestar… (**Len:** :_: OK… sólo… sólo te ayudaba… quería…) Len, sé bien que lo haces para que no te golpee… no te preocupes, no tengo ganas… (**Len:** ^-^) (**Horo – Horo:** Aki sin tener ganas de golpear a Len??? QUIÉN ERES Y QUÉ HICISTE CON AKI!!!) Sí soy yo Horo… lo que pasa es que tengo un problema… ya no sé cómo seguirle, je, je… desde que empezaron a escribir ustedes, como que me perdí, ji, ji, ji…(**Horo – Horo y Len:** _-_ ) bueno, de todas formas, primero son los RV!!!

**NASS:** ay… me da gusto que hayas dejado el RV por fin!!! Muchas gracias, me da gusto que las cosas estén saliendo bien y que les esté agradando (**Horo – Horo:** aunque insisto que debiste haberle puesto mejor a Yoh… es medio… perdido… ni se daría cuenta de lo que escribes de él y Len…) ya te dije que Yoh tiene prometida y ni modo de hacer eso… en fin, siguiendo, mil gracias en serio, me emocioné de leer tu RV… (**Horo – Horo:** claro… te emocionas de ver el RV, pero el caso es que tú no te vas a reproducir con las 800 mujeres…) Je, je… no te preocupes Horito, siempre puedo aumentar el número de chicas… (**Horo – Horo:** O.o)

**IVY KOKO:** YAY!!!! En verdad que te agradezco mucho tu RV!!! Me da gusto que te hayas metido en el mundo de SK, a mi me pasó algo similar a lo tuyo. Hay un foro en el que hablaban tanto de esta serie que terminé por investigar… (**Horo – Horo:** también terminó llorando por no tener TV de paga…) em… si… pero ya lo superé… (**Len:** a otros shamanes con ese cuento… sigues llorando por la TV de paga) SSSIIIII!!!!! LO ADMITO!!! IVY, me gustó leer tu RV por que me diste las ganas que me faltaban para seguir con la historia que en verdad pensé perdida… ya estaba pensando en eliminarla o definitivamente no seguirla (**Len:** mejor se iba a ir a terminar su historia de BeyBlade… ya confiesa, prefieres al tipo ese que creo se llama Tala que a nosotros…) cualquier cosa es mejor que ustedes… IVY, muchas gracias!!!

**AMAZONA VERDE:** ESTE LO RESPONDO YO, HORO – HORO!! Bueno querida Amazona… Verdad que es macabro querer meterme con 800 mujeres??? No podrías hacer mejor tú el fic??? (**Aki:** deja de quejarte Horo…) (**Len:** macabro? Dónde aprendiste esa palabra tan sofisticada Hoto??) LEN!!! (**Aki:** no empiecen) Lo siento, es Len… bueno, de todas formas gracias por escribirnos… espero que… NO ME ABANDONDEN!!! HELP!!!

**KORI ASAKURA:** ARG!!!! QUÉ PIENSAS QUE SOY!!!! QUE PUEDO VIVIR ASÍ NADA MAS?? NO!!! Bueno, todas esas palabras son para que por favor le sigas a tu fic que quiero seguir viendo cómo Horo intenta hacerse el fuerte y darle celos a Len… AJAJAJA!!! (**Horo – Horo:** Aki… estás promocionando otro fic??) no hay nada de malo en promocionar fics buenos… sigamos… te hizo llorar??? (**Horo – Horo:** ni te emociones mi estimada amiga… a lo mejor lloró por que está pensando… "ya no va a saber cómo seguir después de esto…" además… yo ni lloré con el último capítulo que Len escribió…) no me bajes el autoestima y no lloraste por que NO LO LEÍSTE! (**Horo – Horo:** _-_ ) Gracias por el RV!!!

**KAORI KONEKO:** Kao – chan! Gracias por desearme pronta recuperación y por dejarme tu RV!! (**Horo – Horo:** si… ya que se siente mejor, Len y yo pagamos todo lo que no hizo en 2 días con nosotros) pero los quiero todavía. Kao – Chan, quiero hacerte una pregunta… es que tiene tiempo que me uní a un grupo de bishounens… y pues me di cuenta (hace poco también) que la propietaria era una chica que se llama igual que tú, Kaori Koneko... eres tú?????? si lo eres, siento mucho haberme dado cuenta tan tarde, pero soy muy despistada… (**Len:** con trabajo se da cuenta de que ya amaneció y debe ir al cole… una vez no llegó por quedarse dormida…) je, je… de todas formas, en ese grupo soy Aki_mutou y no tengo mucho de haber entrado… luego me contestas, vale???

(**Horo – Horo:** ya deberías pensar en hacer más cortos las respuestas de los RV…) lo siento, es que creo que cuando te dejan RV, lo menos que puedes hacer es contestarles y hacerlo bien por que ellos se tomaron la molestia de escribir… (**Len:** eso si) bueno, ya los dejo con el siguiente capítulo (**Horo – Horo:** por fin…) ven??? Con tanto que hablan ya se me olvidó el # de capítulo!! Ò_Ó

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

CAPÍTULO 7 

TODO UN ENGAÑO 

"no tienes miedo?"

"miedo de qué?"

"miedo de que nos descubran así"

"no me importa…"

"debería"

"pero no me importa"

"por qué me hiciste esto"

"no te hice nada malo"

"eso es lo peor…"

"lo peor? Qué intentas decirme?

"nada especial… por qué lloras?"

"por que estoy feliz"

"lloras por eso también?"

"tú nunca lo has hecho?"

"no recuerdo haber llorado alguna vez"

"deberías hacerlo, se siente bien"

"sigues siendo un imbécil"

"ya no tengo dudas…"

"dudas de qué…"

"soy un imbécil…"

"lo sé…"

"pero imbécil y todo… te amo Len Tao"

El chico chino se separó del Ainu al escuchar esas palabras… Len le preguntó si no sentía miedo y Horo le respondió lo que él esperaba. El chino estaba impactado aún… miraba al Ainu como si nunca en su vida lo fuera a volver a ver y trataba de ocultar toda la felicidad que sentía en el momento. Horo – Horo había sido la razón de muchos desvelos de Len… todo lo que esperaba en ese momento, había llegado… y se sentía feliz pero confundido.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Horo despertó, Yoh ya estaba de pie, paseándose por todo el cuarto como león enjaulado y un poco nervioso.

"y a ti qué te pasa?" preguntó un somnoliento Horo.

"es que acabo de recibir una noticia que me preocupó…" Yoh le contestó.

"a ti te preocupó la noticia? Vaya! Debe ser grave!" el Ainu insistía.

"si, es más que grave, es gravísimo!" Yoh aún mantenía su rostro completamente relajado… sus palabras no concordaban con su expresión.

"ah… y… cuál fue la noticia?"

"QUE VAN A VENIR POR TI DENTRO DE UNA HORA!!"

"AHHH!!!!! ESO NO ES CIERTO, ME ESTÁS MINTIENDO!!!" Horo – Horo empezaba a imaginar millones de cosas para entonces…

"SI, VINIERON Y ME DIJERON QUE TE IBAN A DESPERTAR YA POR QUE TENÍAS QUE ALISTARTE PARA DENTRO DE UNA HORA!!!" Yoh intentaba no irse encima de Horo para matarlo aunque sea… después de todo, muerto no les servía de mucho…

"TENGO QUE ESCONDERME, TENGO QUE ESCONDERME!!" el Ainu empezó a correr por todo el lugar muy desesperado…

En ese momento, Yoh no pudo soportar más y se tiró a suelo muriéndose de la risa… se revolcaba más al ver al Ainu dar vueltas de la forma en la que lo hacía…

"de qué demonios te ríes?!!" el Ainu empezaba a imaginar

"es que nadie vendrá por ti!!!! Pero debiste verte!!! Podemos hacer esto alguna otra ocasión??!!!" el shaman de cabello café seguía riendo…

"ERES UN PATÁN!!! CÓMO ME ASUSTAS DE ESA FORMA YOH ASAKURA!!" Horo estaba justificadamente molesto…

Todo ese escándalo, llevó al shaman chino a medio abrir los ojos…

"mira esto Horo…" Yoh se acercó a Len "Len, tienes que despertarte bien, Len!!! SE ACABAN DE LLEVAR A HORO!!!"

"DE QUÉ DIABLOS HABLAS!!!" el shaman chino se alteró tanto que dio una vuelta sobre la cama y cayó al suelo…

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!" el shaman del cabello café no terminaba su fiesta.

"No tienes remedio, Yoh Asakura…" Horo sabía que Len se iba a levantar muy molesto por ese juego…

Y dicho y hecho, cuando el shaman chino logró quitarse las sábanas de encima (por que se enredó con ellas al caer) sacó su cuchilla y se hubiera ido encima de Yoh si no fuera por que en el momento de que iba a rebanarlo, la puerta del lugar se abrió…

"Buenos días joven Horo…" la mujer que lo había recibido hacía apenas un día le llevaba nuevamente la comida al shaman del hielo.

"buenos días…" Horo contestó sin muchas ganas.

"bueno… le traigo noticias señor… dentro de media hora la reina Mireia vendrá aquí" la mujer sonreía de oreja a oreja…

"y… para… para qué viene??" Horo se alejaba cada vez mas de la mujer, quien se acercaba más al shaman.

"bueno… usted sabe… sabe perfectamente lo que sucederá hoy…" la chica le sonreía pícaramente al shaman.

"pero…"

"tiene alguna molestia señor?" la chica se detuvo unos instantes.

"QUIERO IR AL BAÑO!!" Horo salió corriendo…

"bueno… el… el señor va muchas veces al baño…"

"y se intensifica cuando se pone nervioso" Yoh le sonreía a la chica.

"es que debe haber otra forma" Len habló tratando de no sonar demasiado interesado.

"no la hay… no que nosotras sepamos…" la mujer se quedaba pensativa.

"pero es que no pueden hacerle eso a Horo… no creo que aguante ni con 1!" Yoh seguía con su fiesta…

"ESCUCHÉ ESO!!!" Horo gritó desde el baño.

"de todas formas aguante o no, si el shaman está aquí, no tenemos nada de qué temer. Las cosas se harán como las diga la reina Mireia y seguramente empezarán como castigo, con Aki, por haber intentado llevarse ayer al señor" la chica concluyó…

"QUÉEEEEE????" Horo salió inmediatamente del baño al escuchar lo que acababa la chica de decir.

"si… se merece un castigo, no se puede quedar así simplemente. Ayer intentó escaparse de aquí levándoselo a usted. Muchas abogaron por ella pero otras tantas no estamos de acuerdo en que se quede aquí en la tribu… pero la reina Mireia dijo que si no la dejamos ir, será mayor castigo que si se va… no entiendo por qué pero así son las cosas. De todas formas en media hora la reina Mireia vendrá y le informará de todo… con su permiso señor…" la chica hizo una reverencia y se fue.

"esto debe ser una pesadilla… debe serlo, debe serlo, necesito despertar…" el Ainu estaba al borde de la locura.

"escuchen, tengo que ir a ver a Anita… espérenme un segundo…" Yoh salió corriendo del lugar.

"estás perdido" Len le daba ¿ánimos? al Ainu.

"gracias… eres muy comprensivo Len" el Ainu sabía lo sarcástico que Len era.

"qué vamos a hacer?" Len miraba preocupado a Horo.

"no sé… no puedo ni pensar" Horo se sentó en la cama.

EL chico chino hizo lo mismo. Así se quedaron callados un rato…

"lo que pase hoy aquí, no tiene nada que ver contigo Len…" Horo rompió el silencio.

"de qué hablas?"

"ni 123, 456, 789, 987, 654, 321 mujeres harían algún cambio en mi…"

"aún no te entiendo" Len trataba de sonar indiferente.

"aún te voy a querer igual o mas" Horo miraba al shaman chino.

Len trataba de no mirar a Horo. Sabía perfectamente que si lo hacía, irremediablemente iba a caer justo como ayer lo había hecho y eso era algo que no se podía permitir. Mientras, el shaman de hielo pensaba en una forma de poder acercarse mas al otro chico… sabía que hacerlo como ayer lo había hecho no le iba a funcionar, por que de todas formas lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido un tremendo impulso… esta vez, simplemente se limitaría a lo que Len le dejara hacer… finalmente decidió tomar la mano del otro shaman.

"Yoh no tardará Horo" Len le advertía al chico de hielo.

"y eso qué? Ya te dije que no me importa lo que la gente diga, no me interesa que ellos piensen mal… nada me importa si puedo estar contigo" Horo trataba de convencer a su shaman.

"ese no es el verdadero punto Horo" el shaman chino soltó su mano de la del otro shaman.

"Len… acaso tú… acaso tú no…" Horo empezaba a dudar…

"no lo creo Horo" Len apretaba los puños para no salirse de control.

"entonces lo de ayer…"

"fue solamente por que lo hiciste sin que me diera cuenta. Te dejé un rato por que me lo pediste, fue todo Horo" el shaman chino se puso de pie y caminó la entrada. Abrió la puerta y vio a una mujer acercarse "ya viene por ti" Len le dijo a Horo sin siquiera mirarlo… "siento mucho no haberte podido ayudar en esta. Después de todo, eres mi amigo" el shaman chino terminó sus palabras… sin mirar a Horo.

El shaman del hielo estaba paralizado. Lo que Len le había dicho había sonado tan fuerte… Horo había entregado su corazón la noche anterior y Len sólo le había mentido… y entonces le dieron ganas de desaparecer… tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero definitivamente no lloraría frente a Len… no en ese momento, no frente a ese shaman que había jugado con sus sentimientos.

Horo seguía impactado cuando Mireia y su comité de mujeres entraron al cuarto. Aki iba detrás de Mireia, con la cabeza baja y parecía muy deprimida.

"Llévense al otro shaman…" le dijo Mireia al comité.

El grupo se movió inmediatamente y sacaron a Len, dejando solos en el cuarto a Aki, Mireia y Horo.

"bien. Después de mucho pensarlo, llegamos a la conclusión de que si esta chica deseaba llevarte ayer, debe ser por algo. Nosotras creemos que ella quería ser la primera, así que decidimos que su deseo fuera realidad… cuando salga ella de aquí, será el momento de que podamos seguir con el resto… hemos dado tiempo fijo con una duración de una hora entre mujeres. Los dejo, espero tu salida en una hora" Mireia se fue sin decir nada mas.

Ambos chicos estaban con la cabeza baja. Ambos sabían que algo les lastimaba y no era precisamente el hecho de tener que estar juntos durante una hora.

"qué te molesta a ti" Horo inició.

"no te importa" Aki se negaba a hablar.

"no tenemos que hacer nada… nunca se darán cuenta" Horo se sentó en la cama.

"lo sé" Aki se sentó en una silla cercana.

"me quiero ir de aquí" Horo estaba un poco agobiado.

"yo me quiero ir también… a donde sea, la tumba o la calle están bien" Aki terminó.

"qué te pasó a ti?"

"hoy… hoy tuve que decirle adiós a mi última oportunidad de escape. Ellas nunca me dejarán ir y pasaré toda mi vida encerrada en un lugar que detesto y con la imagen en mi mente de Len Tao besando a Horo – Horo!!!" Aki comenzó a llorar "nada en esta vida es justo, NADA!" Aki se recargó en sus piernas y se tapó la cara con sus manos.

"la imagen de Len besándome? Y viste la cara de imbécil que yo tenía?" Horo habló sin importarle mucho el llanto de la chica.

"imbécil? Se veían tan lindos los dos, abrazados, besándose, qué buena vida, no?" Aki seguía llorando.

"no tienes por qué preocuparte. Si es Len quien te agrada puedes hacer lo que quieras con él. Lo que viste ayer fue farsa…" Horo apretó su puño "fue tan falso como pensar que Tao se fijaría en alguien como yo… tan falso como pensar que algún día podría derrotar a Yoh Asakura… todo fue mentira!!" Horo golpeó una de las paredes del cuarto.

Aki no entendía del todo, pero escuchó todo sin decir nada. Horo estaba llorando frente a ella. Aki pudo notar bien la ira y el coraje que tenía Horo dentro. Desde que ella había llegado ahí, nunca había visto hombre alguno, pero por alguna extraña razón, simplemente se había confiado a Horo… como si se tratara de un hermano o algo así. Aki no pudo soportarlo mucho… cuando llegó a su límite se puso de pie y salió del cuarto sin importarle absolutamente nada. Iba con una sola cosa en mente: Len Tao…

Tao y Asakura se encontraban en uno de los patios principales, hablaban de cosas diversas, pero eso no impidió que el chico chino sintiera la presencia de la Yuki detrás de él… ella sacó una espada que era muy similar a la de Yoh y trató de herirlo, pero el shaman chino logró quitarse.

"qué sucede!!

"ya basta!! Deja de herir a la gente!!" la Yuki estaba muy molesta.

"no te entiendo…" el shaman chino estaba a la defensiva.

"quizá cuando termine contigo puedas entender algo!!!" la chica se alistó para hacer la fusión de almas…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Aki:** listo!

**Len:** si mi capítulo los emocionó, creo que tú ya los desilusionaste…

**Aki:** bueno, algo tenía qué hacer, no?

**Horo – Horo:** em… quizá entendería mejor de qué beso hablan si me dejaran leer el capítulo anterior…

**Aki** – Horo, confórmate con saber lo que sabes ahora…

**Horo – Horo:** O.o…

**Aki** – nuevamente, gracias por los RV que me dejen!!!

**Len:** si, son lo único que hace que el fic siga…

**Aki** – cierto! ^-^

**Horo – Horo:** QUIERO LEER EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR!!!!


	8. ALMA HERIDA

He!

(**Len:** He? Qué tipo de saludo es ese?) es hola en alemán!!! (**Len:** _-_ )

**KAORI KONEKO:** LO SUPUSE, LO SUPUSE!!!! SUPUSE QUE SERÍAS LA PROIETARIA DE ESE GRUPO!! Y si, soy la que tiene a Horito – chan como 3º bishie… hace tiempo que no escribo al grupo, pero como no conozco a muchas, pues tengo problemas para intercalarlas en la historia… de todas formas lo intentaré… oye, una cosa... noté que no puedo cambiar la tabla de bishies, verdad? Lo que pasa es que en primer lugar había puesto a Yami, pero me URGE cambiarlo por Len Tao ^/ /^ je, je… ahora em… bueno… si, en efecto, pensaba abandonar la historia, no sólo por que no le encontraba sentido a la historia, sino por que caí en depresión y em… bueno, cuando estás depre nada te importa… pero ya aprendí la lección, lo juro! Así que… em… podemos olvidar esa parte de ahorcarme… si?? (**Len:** no Kao… si quieres, puedes ahorcarla lo más pronto posible…) qué feo eres Len Tao!! (**Len:** ^-^)

**KORY ASAKURA:** (**Len:** AJAJAJAJAJA!!!) qué te pasa Len?? (**Len:** lo siento, me da risa que Horo no haya leído el capítulo que escribí…) O.o… por cierto, dónde anda Horo?? (**Len:** ni idea -_-U) OK… bueno, de todas formas KORY, como no sé mucho de Shaman King, tus RVS me hizo investigar nuevamente… y ya sé por qué le dices Horokeu!!! Qué emoción, gracias por haberme obligado a investigar, de lo contrario nunca te hubiera entendido (**Len:** _-_ ) Ahora… em… yo tb creo que la parte de Horo y Len estuvo floja, pero es que no soy muy buena expresando sentimientos… me falta emoción, je, je (**Len:** consíguete novio… seguramente así aprendes ^-^) GRR… te odio. En fin, muchas gracias por la observación y prometo intentar hacer las cosas con más sentimiento, como deben de ser! Gracias tb por el RV!!

Bueno, ahora sí, a la historia!!! (**Len:** es la sección de RV más corta que Okashii Aki hace y Horo no está presente…) es que ahora actualicé muy rápido y pues… sólo había 2 ;_; a veces me siento abandonada… (**Len:** acostúmbrate… no eres buena en esto…) GRR!!!

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

CAPÍTULO 8 

**ALMA HERIDA**

"ya basta!! Deja de herir a la gente!!" la Yuki estaba muy molesta.

"no te entiendo…" el shaman chino estaba a la defensiva.

"quizá cuando termine contigo puedas entender algo!!!" la chica se alistó para hacer la fusión de almas…

"qué está sucediendo!!" Mireia legó gritando al escuchar tanto escándalo.

"no lo sabemos… repentinamente, Aki llegó amenazando al shaman de cabello negro!" una de las Yuki le informaba a su reina.

"no tienes derecho a herir a la gente, no tienes ese poder!!! PUEDES SER UN SHAMAN, PERO ERES HUMANO TAMBIÉN!!!" la Yuki derramaba lágrimas que eran involuntaria… no podía detenerlas…

"si me explicas quizá te ayude niña…" Len trataba de mostrarse lo más frío posible, por que la verdad es que el estado de Aki le empezaba a incomodar.

" y para qué hablar?!!! HAS LA FUSIÓN!!" la Yuki no pensaba perder el tiempo.

"no pelearé contra ti…" Len estaba decidido.

"crees que por ser mujer soy débil?!!! LO CRES LEN TAO?!!"

"no, no creo que seas débil, pero no vas a pelear por que debes hacerlo… es decir, por que estás en la necesidad de hacerlo, sino que lo harás por ira" Len le explicaba a la Yuki.

"NO ME DIGAS ESO!!! TIENES MIEDO TAO?? TIENES MIEDO?!!" la Yuki estaba fuera de control.

"bien… si pelear es lo que quieres…" 

Len sacó su cuchilla para atacar… notó inmediatamente que la chica sólo se preparó para la fusión de almas, pero nunca hizo nada… nunca se fusión, así que él le ganaría a la chica sólo con su habilidad… igual que como ella pelearía.

La chica se lanzó contra Len, pero ella era inexperta para el poderoso shaman. La chica trató varias veces de herir donde fuera a Len, pero la habilidad del shaman le permitía ver los movimientos de la chica. Definitivamente, no era un combate… era desahogo.

La chica saltó hacia atrás, quedando frente al shaman, aún llorando de ira… las lágrimas mismas de Aki, no la dejaban ver con claridad a su oponente, pero eso no le impidió seguir adelante.

"no importa qué tan fuerte sean… no importa lo que suceda, no me importa nada ya!!! Ya qué queda, a mi ya me destruyeron, per yo no permitiré que tú destruyas a Horo!!!" Aki apretaba los ojos tan fuerte… las fuerzas se le iban en esos esfuerzos.

"no sé de qué hablas" Len contesto, aunque Len sabía bien lo que la Yuki estaba reclamando.

"TE ODIO!!!" Aki se preparo nuevamente para la fusión de almas…

"qué harás ahora? Te fusionarás por fin?" Len la retaba. Con o sin espíritu, él sabia que iba a ser más fuerte que la Yuki.

La chica finalmente preparó todo (N/A: LO SIENTO!! Este duelo tenía que pasar, pero lo que pasa es que no estoy segura de cómo se hace eso de la fusión de almas… una vez lo vi en japonés (je, je) así que les pido un poco de imaginación…) e invocó a un espíritu interesante…

"KORORO!!!" Aki gritó entonces…

El resto de los shamanes quedó impresionado… la chica invocó al espíritu de Horo… Len estaba pasmado ante la invocación y vio cómo la chica se fusionaba… ahora, no sólo tendría que pelear contra una mujer llena de ira, sino que lo haría contra una mujer llena de ira y fusionada con Kororo… el espíritu de el shaman al que había lastimado hacía unos momentos…

"por… por qué…" Len no podía salir del asombro.

"por qué Kororo? Es sencillo shaman… Kororo me cedió su alma por que sabe que pelearé por su shaman. Nosotras no tenemos espíritus propios y no peleamos por estupideces como el torneo del Shaman King… peleamos como reservas. Cuando un shaman pierde, yo puedo fusionarme con el espíritu del shaman para ganar… y Kororo me dejó fusionarme con él para defender a Horo – Horo…" la chica sonreía, pero lloraba al mismo tiempo.

"eres oportunista, es todo…" Len no iba a darle más importancia a las palabras de la Yuki.

"bien… ahora si, la pelea empieza!!!" la Yuki se fue encima del shaman "Nipopo punch!!" la técnica de Horo – Horo salió a la luz… Len la esquivó con un poco de dificultad…

"no puede ser…" Len estaba impresionado.

"tengo técnicas de Horo, es verdad, pero igualmente puedo crear las mías… y como ahora usé una de Horo… voy a derrotarte con una mía…" la chica sonreía, ya no lloraba…

"Len!! Ten cuidado!! Siento que hay un gran espíritu detrás de ella!!" Yoh gritaba.

"un gran espíritu?! Pero si su espíritu es Kororo!!" Len le contestaba a Yoh.

"no!! Tienes que poner atención!!! Ella no sólo usa a Kororo, usa algo más!!" Yoh gritaba seguro de sus palabras.

En ese momento, llegaron corriendo Pilika y Anna.

"y ahora qué?!" Anna no entendía.

"están peleando por que el de pelo negro le hizo algo al señor Horo…" una de las Yuki le explicaba a Anna.

"nuevamente ese tonto? Alguien debería matarlo!!" Anna gritaba furiosa.

"no!! No lo maten!!" Pilika imploraba…

"si, que lo maten, así nos vamos y nadie tiene problemas!!" Anna seguía furiosa…

Mientras las dos chicas peleaban, una fuerte explosión se escuchó en el lugar… todos quedaron paralizados. Al disiparse el humo de la explosión, todo estaba congelado… y Len no estaba por ningún lado… 

"Len?" Horo miraba desde lo alto de una torre.

"ese shaman… nunca… nunca debió meterse así con Horo" Aki sonrió.

"vaya! Alguien pudo derrotar a Len con tanta facilidad. Espero que así se le quite lo engreído" Anna decía.

"no podrás contra mi si peleas en esa forma!!" Len salió corriendo desde atrás de una de los pilares del lugar "Cuchilla Dorada!!!!" Len atacó a la shaman, pero aunado a ese ataque, hubo otra explosión… nuevamente de hielo… "qué sucede!!!" Len se preguntaba.

"basta…" detrás de él, Horo había levantado una columna de hielo frente a Aki "no la dañes ya…" Horo miraba con decisión a Len.

"cómo puedes hacer eso si no estás fusionado?!" Len no entendía nada.

"lo estoy… lo que ella hizo fue usar una réplica de Kororo… te tragaste la historia que te dijo de Kororo y que se fusionaba y no sé qué mas…" Horo camino hacia la inconsciente chica "ella tiene su propio espíritu y ese espíritu puede tomar la forma que mejor le parezca… así como fue Kororo, pudo ser Bason… y copiar todos tus ataques…" Horo levantó a la chica en brazos.

"deberías mantenerla lejos de los campos de batalla. E inexperta, hasta tú le hubieras ganado" Len intentaba hacer burla de Horo, pero a éste último no le agradó para nada…

"lárguense…" Horo se detuvo antes de llevar a Aki a una habitación.

"de qué hablas?" Len no entendió.

"si, de qué hablas? Nos íbamos a ir hoy!" Yoh le estaba diciendo al shaman del hielo.

"váyanse… no quiero verlos ya… déjenme con mis problemas, de todas formas, a nadie le importa" Horo aguantaba las lágrimas "ella se preocupa por mi" Horo sonrió.

"vinimos hasta aquí por ti Horo!!" Len le gritaba.

"lo sé… y siento mucho que lo hayan hecho. Pero no me iré, me quedaré en este sitio" Horo les repitió.

"no puedes estar hablando en serio hermano!" Pilika sonaba suplicante.

"hablo en serio Pilika…" Horo la miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

"por qué… por qué haces esto Horo… por qué te quieres quedar…" Len estaba confundido.

"por que quiero estar con gente a la que le importe lo que siento, quiero estar con gente a la que no le importe tampoco lo que otros digan, que no le interese el hecho de ir en contra de las reglas del mundo" terminó Horo y volteó a ver a Len "que no juegue con los sentimientos más sinceros que otro puede tener" Horo terminó.

En esos momentos, Len comenzó a ver cristalino a Horo… la única vez que se vio derrotado, fue cuando se enfrentaron a Hao, pero finalmente, todo salió bien pero ahora…

"esto es tu decisión Horo?" Yoh intervino.

"si. Si se quedan, ella tratará volverá a intentar matar a Len… y quizá la próxima vez lo consiga… no quiero que mis amigos salgan heridos" Horo miró a Yoh.

"entonces no hay forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión, verdad?" Yoh le preguntó al shaman de hielo.

"no" la respuesta de Horo fue final.

"bien… Len tomó la cuchilla que había tirado ante el muro de hielo de Horo "has lo que quieras… es algo que no me importa, nunca me ha importado" Len miró a Horo "quédate con tu chica mentirosa y asesina, eso es algo que no me importa!" Len le gritó casi en el rostro a Horo.

"lo sé… yo a ti nunca te he interesado. Lo entendí ya Len… perdóname por haberlo intentado, te puse en una situación incómoda y no tenía ese derecho…" el shaman del hielo miró a Aki "y ella casi te asesina por eso" Horo miró a Len por última vez "pero aún te amo… eso es lo más tonto Len… quizá debería sentir ira por ti pero… no lo hago… aún te amo y no me importa que todos lo sepan…" Horo dio la media vuelta, con lágrimas en los ojos y dejó atrás a Len…

Len se quedó mirando hacia donde Horo caminaba… apretaba fuertemente sus puños y sus ojos querían dejar escapar unas lágrimas, aunque él no las permitiera, sabía que tarde o temprano iban a salir…

"ahora sí te perdí…" el shaman chino tiró su cuchilla y cayó de rodillas…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Aki:** terminé!!!!

**Len:** qué dramática eres…

**Aki:** je… lo siento, algo tenía que hacer para interesarme de nuevo en el fic, ji, ji…

**Len:** claro… y lo conseguiste?

**Aki:** la verdad si ^-^

**Len:** me da gusto…

**Horo – Horo:** POR FIN!!!! LEN TAO, YA LEÍ EL CAPÍTULO QUE NO CONOCÍA!!!

**Len:** ¿?

**Horo – Horo:** si, lo leí, me fui a un café Internet!!!

**Len:** y pagaste 15 pesos para leer un tonto capítulo?

**Horo – Horo:** si, y?!!

**Aki:** bueno, te iba a decir que yo mañana no voy a estar en casita, así que ibas a poder usar la computadora para lo que quisieras.

**Horo – Horo:** _-_ ERES MALA Aki!!!

**Aki:** bueno… no tienes remedio. Muchas gracias por todos sus RVS!!!


	9. QUIZÁ ALGÚN DÍA

He!!

(**Len:** He!) verdad que el saludo es pegajoso??? (**Len:** deja de que sea pegajoso… es sencillo… HE!) _-_ (**Horo – Horo:** siento que me perdí de algo…

**KAORI KONEKO: **bueno, muchas gracias por escribirme siempre que subo un capítulo, es de lo mejor!!1 ^-^. Siguiendo, te paso la página donde encontré lo de Horo ! esa es la página y es un shrine de Horo. A la mejor al principio te sale con error, pero si le das actualizar a la página ya está listo, te la abre. (**Len:** Kao… CLARO QUE PUEDES AHORCARLA!! PARA QUÉ CREES QIUE ESTAMOS HORO Y YO CON ELLA?? LA VIDA NO SERÍA DIVERTIDA SI NO LA HACEMOS SUFRIR!!!) T_T qué malo… (**Horo – Horo:** ahorcarla???? Sigo sintiendo que me perdí de algo) mm… (**Horo – Horo:** yo también me emocioné cuando Aki llegó y me dijo: "tú serás el protagónico del fic…" WAY!!!! Qué emoción!!!!!) si, si Horo, tranquilo…

**IVY KOKO:** WAY! Gracias por volver a escribir! Bueno, como primer punto, por supuesto que voy a contestar siempre todos los RV que me manden (**Len:** si… debiste ver su cara de emoción cuando vio que ya había 20 RV para la historia…) _-_ em… bueno… si… je, je… (**Len:** y según ella, aún no acaba) NO!!!! Aún faltan algunas cosas, pero e final no está lejos. Y tienes razón, a veces como que las cosas no se dan como para terminarlas, pero cuando hay ánimos nada te detiene! (**Horo – Horo:** *o* eres mi heroína Aki!!) _-_ ya hasta me duele la cabeza… (**Len:** º/ /º decirle a Horo que me muero de amor por él?? em… no, no creo… yo… yo… como que…) cállate mejor. Bueno Ivy, quizá algún día se lo diga… (**Horo – Horo:** QUE CONSTE QUE SERÁ EN EL FIC!!) ¿? No entiendo Horo… (**Horo – Horo:** es que si me lo dice en persona como que tendré que lanzarme por un puente… qué miedo…) (**Aki y Len:** _-_ ) ejem… bueno, no importa… creo que ya encontré algo MUY en común entre tú y yo IVY y esa es la verdadera razón por la que AMO A LEN!!! (**Len:** º/ /º) yo tampoco soy muy expresiva y me cuesta mucho trabajo… como que me sale mejor cuando lo escribo que cuando debo decirlo cara a cara… ahora imaginen qué inexpresiva soy… (H**oro – Horo:** ves ahora por qué no le salen bien as partes emotivas Kory???) je, je…

**KORY ASAKURA:** (**Horo – Horo:** WAY!!!! Gracias!!!!! Aki!!! Mi bllete!!) em… qué billete?? (**Horo – Horo:** el que Kory amablemente te dio para que me lo dieras… fue por lo del Internet que tuve que pagar para leer el maldito capítulo de Sharky – Boy…) em… qué billete?? (**Horo – Horo:** el billete que Kory mandó…) qué billete? (y es entonces cuando en el fondo Len se ataca de risa por que Aki se gastó el dinero de Horo) (**Horo – Horo:** EN QUÉ TE LO GASTASTE!!!!!!) recuerdas el libro del que te hablé que quería comprarme? (**Horo – Horo:** el de "La Búsqueda Soñada de la Oculta Kadath"??) si ^-^ (**Horo – Horo:** te lo gastaste en ese libro Aki??) NOOOOOOO!!!! ME FUI A UN SPA POR UNA HORA!!!!! (**Horo – Horo**: _-_ Y NI SIQUIERA ME INVITASTE!!!!!) AJAJAJA… em… lo siento Horito – chan… te quiero ^-^ . Kory, nuevamente, gracias por la observación y te prometo que como propósito de año nuevo, no acabaré el fic hasta que escriba un capítulo que por lo menos tenga 3 líneas sentimentales… (**Len:** ves Hoto? Ahora nunca lo terminará…) (**Horo – Horo:** cierto… y peor si dijo que era su propósito de Año Nuevo…) GRRRR!!! LOS ODIO!!

**SAKURA SHIDOU: **je, je… me gusta cuando veo nombre nuevos por que así leo historias nuevas (**Len:** por que has de saber que casi nunca busca historias por ahí que le gusten…) lo siento, soy un poco floja para eso, pero EN FIN, OLVIDEMOS ESO!! Gracias por tu RV, me dan muchos ánimos para seguirle! 

**KISUKA:** mm… antes que nada, quiero agradecerte tu RV… siguiendo… como que todos están muy seguros de que Len y Horo se van a quedar juntos, no?? (**Len y Horo:** Y QUÉ NO??????) quién sabe… la vida da vueltas y vueltas… (sonrisa malévola) 

(**Len:** te pasaste! Ahora hiciste una hoja y un cacho respondiendo RV!!) ya les dije por qué lo hago… (**Horo – Horo:** nunca te he visto escribir respuestas de RV cortos…) (**Len:** los del capítulo pasado si…) (**Horo – Horo:** capítulo pasado? Siento que me perdí de algo…) YA!!! Déjenme escribir!!!!

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

CAPÍTULO 9 QUIZÁ ALGÚN DÍA 

"y volví a mirar tu huella pero ya estabas lejos

y volví a seguir tus pasos pero no pude alcanzarte

y cerré mis ojos y me puse a llorar" __

Len estaba sentado en la pensión Asakura… habían regresado desde hacía unos días. La pensión estaba un poco solitaria… Pilika hacía días que no tenía los mismos ánimos y Yoh estaba normal. Anna, como siempre, le daba órdenes a medio mundo en la pensión… menos a Len.

Los días se hacían eternos y la mayor parte de esos días, Len nunca estaba en la pensión. Era exagerado pensar que Len dormía ahí.

Los Asakura (entendamos a Anna e Yoh), se la pasaban preguntándose diversas cosas, entre ellas, la decisión de Horo en quedarse con las chicas… para ese momento, ya no sabían lo que había sido de Horo. Llevaban cerca de dos semanas lejos de él y la verdad el chico Ainu les preocupaba…

Mientras los pensamientos de todos se iban detrás del Ainu, éste último estaba sentado en una de las camas… desde hacía dos semanas no había abierto la puerta mas que a su amiga Aki, quien por ningún motivo le iba a hacer daño. 

"Horo? Soy Aki…" la Yuki se presentaba antes de entrar.

Cuando Aki entró, Horo estaba bañándose. No tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero la Yuki lo había obligado. No sólo estaba derrumbado físicamente, si no que estaba derrumbado también mentalmente. Horo salió del baño. El chico se había ya vestido y volteó a ver a Aki, quien lo miraba con tristeza.

"estás bien?" Aki le preguntó al Ainu.

"si…" el Ainu sonaba cortante

"y estuvo bien lo que hiciste Horo?" Aki presionaba.

El Ainu bajaba la mirada con cada pregunta que la chica le hacía. Tenía dos semanas de haber perdido a Len y afortunadamente había detenido a la hambrienta tribu… (con eso de hambrienta, no es que tengan hambre, OK?) pero no sabía por cuanto.

"estás triste, lo sé, y es por Len, no me puedes mentir" la Yuki finalmente le habló, y se veía molesta.

"estás enojada?" Horo le preguntó inocentemente a la chica.

"claro que lo estoy!!! Por qué no me detuviste antes!! Lo único que provoqué fue que te alejaras de él!" la Yuki estaba consternada y muy alterada.

"no tuviste culpa de nada… de hecho te agradezco que me hayas intentado ayudar…" Horo intentaba hacer sentir mejor a la chica.

"MIENTES!! Sabes bien que la única que se sentiría mejor con eso, iba a ser yo, fui egoísta y tú no me dijiste nada!"

"no tiene importancia, ya no quiero seguir con este tema, entiendes? Ya no, basta! Quiero ser como antes, sólo quiero que todo regrese a la normalidad, es todo!"

"normalidad… claro…" la Yuki se levantó y abrió la puerta "si quieres normalidad, entonces vete de aquí… esto no es normal para ti y sabes bien que en cualquier momento Mireia ya no respetará tu condición y vendrán todas… vete si quieres normalidad" la Yuki salió del cuarto, sin siquiera mirar al Ainu.

Horo se levantó y arrojó su snowboard hacia una de las ventanas cercanas…

Mientras Horo hacía un ya conocido berrinche por que nadie lo escuchaba, Yoh estaba sentado comiendo en la pensión. Pensaba y pensaba en todo o que había pasado durante los últimos días. En ese instante, Len apareció. 

"cómo estás?" Yoh parecía muy preocupado por Len.

"vivo" Len le contestó.

"vivo… eso no me gusta Len" Yoh le dijo a su compañero.

"que esté vivo?" Len estaba confundido…

"no, eso no!!! No me gusta tu estado de ánimo!"

"ah ya… no hay por qué preocuparse" Len le respondió indiferente a Yoh.

"ya terminaste de lavar trates??" Anna aparecía frente a Yoh muy molesta.

"si Anita, terminé hace unos momentos" Yoh le sonreía a Anna.

"y ya vas a hacer la comida?" Anna le daba más tarea a su prometido.

"en unos instantes Anita…" Yoh seguía sonriendo.

"DEJA DE SONREÍRME COMO IDIOTA Y PONTE A TRABAJAR!!" Anna se fue después de sus dulces palabras.

"entonces Len?" Yoh no dejó ir ni al tema ni a Len.

"entonces qué?" Len le preguntó al chico.

"cómo te encuentras?"

"y para qué quieres que te lo diga si ya lo sabes" Len seguía indiferente a Yoh.

"quería escucharlo de ti" Yoh intentaba convencer a su compañero.

Len miró a Yoh con indiferencia… Yoh estaba atento a los movimientos de Len, por que sabía que se iba a ir si seguía presionándolo.

"no preguntaré mas" Yoh terminó diciendo.

"gracias" Len se levantó para irse.

"una cosa mas Len" Yoh le dijo al chico chino antes de irse.

Len volteó a ver a Yoh y vio en éste una gran sonrisa.

"qué quieres?" Len le preguntó…

Yoh se acercó más a Len y en un momento Len pudo sentir los labios de Yoh contra los suyos… la sensación que tuvo en ese momento, no fue la misma que cuando Horo lo besó, pero no era desagradable…

"lo siento Len" el chico Asakura se separó de Len

"…" fue todo lo que Len pudo hacer.

"no me gusta que estés triste… esperé tanto por esto" Yoh tenía los brazos de Len entre sus manos y estaba recargado en la frente de Len… pero no lo miraba.

"Yoh" Len quería deshacerse de Yoh… Anna podría llegar.

"sin Horo, las cosas se complicaron" Yoh le explicaba al chino.

"Yoh" el chico chino no tenía palabras.

"no… no hables… perdón, esto no debió pasar, pero no pude evitarlo… es algo que no pude evitar" Yoh empezó a derramar lágrimas "nunca me sentí así, nunca…" Yoh no podía detenerse… "esperaba que quizá algún día lo que hoy hice te llenara de felicidad tan grande como la que te llenó cuando Horo seguramente lo hizo… pero… pero…" Yoh abrazó finalmente a Len

El shaman chino no pudo reaccionar… en esos momentos estaba con Yoh, pero su mente estaba en otro lado… con su amado Ainu… Horo – Horo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Aki:** AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!

**Len:** O.o…

**Horo – Horo:** O.o…

**Aki:** qué, ahora no me insultarán?

**Horo – Horo:** DESDE EL PRINCIPIO DEBIÓ SER ÉL!!!

**Len:** º/ /º

**Horo – Horo:** bueno, de todas formas no importa. ME LIOBRÉ DE LEN!!!

**Aki:** seguro?

**Horo – Horo:** deja de jugar con mi inteligencia!!

**Aki:** qué inteligencia?

**Horo – Horo:** MI BILLETE!!

**Aki:** nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y gracias por los RVS!!!

**Horo – Horo:** AKI!!!


	10. ¿OTRO HOMBRE?

He!

(**Horo y Len:** He!) no hay mucho qué decir, sólo que mi pulmonía va en progreso… (**Len:** eso quiere decir que anda cada vez peor…) PERO AÚN TENGO ÁNIMOS DE ESCRIBIR!!!

**KISUKA:** hola!!!! Bueno, me da mucho gusto que me dejes tus RVS y tu apoyo para seguir adelante… (**Len:** AJAJAJA! Debiste ver su cara de asombro cuando le dijiste que la matarías si Hoto y yo no nos quedamos juntos!) YA CÁLLATE! Em… bueno, de todas formas… eso es algo que el destino decidirá…

**KAORI KONEKO:** ahora se me hizo extraño que no fueras el primer RV… te ganaron, pero de todas formas te agradezco mucho que sigas escribiéndome!! (**Horo – Horo: **sí te gustó el shrine dedicado a toda mi belleza?? Verdad que soy todo un galán??? verdad Kao?? VERDAD????) cállate Horo… (**Horo – Horo:** de todas formas me gusta que los trabajos que sacan de mi, sean de calidad… no como OTRAS…) Ò_Ó ESTÁS A PUNTO DE MORIR HORO!! (**Len:** quiero ver sangre!!!) (**Horo – Horo:** oye… esa es mi frase…) (**Len:** QUIERO VER SANGRE!!!) ¬¬ em… dejémoslos pelear… yo tb pienso que los líos amorosos son de lo mejor… ahora tengo que ver algo con Horo… para que la cosa se balancee… pero prometo que los capítulos ya no serán tan flojos como lo han sido, lo siento…

**NASS:** yo tampoco tengo idea de cómo se va a zafar Horo de las Yuki… la veo difícil… (**Len:** pues ya déjalo que se quede con todas ellas, total, es bueno que lo haga, no importa… siempre quiso tener novias por montones y se lo concederemos…) cállate Len… bueno, muchas gracias por haberme escrito de nuevo, me da mucho gusto en serio leer tus animosos RVS por que como que saltas mucho a la hora de escribirlos… (**Horo – Horo:** SALTAR?!!!) ay, bueno, así le digo yo a los fics que siento vienen cargados de mucha alegría… no sé, así lo siento… (**Len:** ah… AJAJAJAJA! ME IMAGINABA A NASS SALTANDO MIETRAS ESCRIBE EL RV!!) (**Aki y Horo:** _-_ )

**TANUKI – CHAN:** gracias por dejar el RV!!! (**Len:** gracias por gastar tus dedos en vano!!) LEN TAO! (**Horo – Horo:** lo llamó Len Tao…) (**Len:** así me llamo) (**Horo – Horo:** si sharky, pero todos sabemos que cuando te dice Len Tao es por que está molesta…) (**Len:** gulp…) YA CÁLLENSE AMBOS!!!!! Bien Len Tao, TANUKI – CHAN amablemente me dejó el RV, que sabes muy bien me da mucho gusto por que así no puedo permitirme DEJAR EL FIC!! Gracias Tanuki – chan, en serio ^-^ olvida a esos dos locos por favor… CÓMO QUE PRIMERO HORO Y DESPUÉS TÚ??? Y YO QUÉ??? T_T YO MUERO TAMBIÉN POR LENCITO!! T.T snif… (**Len:** Aki, es que no se te nota… la verdad tratas mejor a tu perro que a mi) ASÍ DEBE SER!!! SABES QUE SOY PARTE DE GREEN PEACE Y DE LA ASOCIACIÓN CONTRA EL MALTRATO DE ANIMALES!!! ^-^ amo a los animales… (**Horo – Horo:** y es fan de Ace Ventura!!! Y SÓLO POR ECOLOGISTA ME QUEDO CON ELLA!!) Horo, no soy fan de Ace Ventura… y no sé por qué te quedas aquí, un día llegaste y ya no te pude sacar…

**EXPECTRA:** WAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! Bueno, te di las gracias en los RVS de tu fic, pero no me molesta hacerlo de nuevo... GGGGGGRAAAAAAAACIIIIIIIAAAAASSSSS!!!!!!!! Me encantó la cita de Dissmisal y más me gustó Horito – chan… (**Len:** OKASHII AKI!!) em… Len, lo siento, en serio, perdón, sabes que te quiero ^-^ (**Len: **cita con Horo, cita con Horo!!!) PERO NO FUE REAL!!! (**Len:** cita con Horo, cita con Horo) (**Horo – Horo:** tranquilo sharky… Aki no tenía idea de tu total existencia cuando escogió a Lyzerg y a mi para…) (**Len:** CÓMO QUE LYZERG??????? OKASHII AKI!!!! QUÉ DICES EN TU DEFENSA!!!) te quiero Len ^-^ PERO ME LA PASÉ BIEN CON HORO!!!! (**Len:** ANNA ESCAMILLA!!!) º/ /º (**Horo- Horo:** ya se coció… le dijo por su nombre…) te quiero Len…

**KORY ASAKURA:** lo sé, lo sé, lo siento, lo siento, perdón, perdón, disculpa, disculpa… (**Horo – Horo:** se le acabó el vocabulario de disculpas) puedo ir por el diccionario de sinónimos… perdón Kory, en serio…

**AVISO IMPORTANTÍSIMO!!!**

la verdad es que le quiero pedir una disculpa a las personas que leen el fic, por que sé que los capítulos en lugar de ganar calidad la pierden… es por eso que este capítulo tardó un poco mas, por que pensé que si no les iba a ofrecer cosas de CALIDAD por que sé las merecen, pues mejor le diera corte a esto, pero que podré seguir sin problemas (gracias al Karma)… y la disculpa iba en especial para ti, Kory, por que fuiste el que mencionó algo así, especialmente en el último capítulo que subí… ya puse muchas trabas y creo que ya se fue la depresión y aunque ando enferma, si voy a hacer las cosas, que sean bien hechas para no perderlos a ustedes que siguen conmigo… (**Horo – Horo:** SE DIO CUENTA!!!) si, ya lo hice y ya me di de topes en la pared por hacerles esto!!! YA HASTA MI CABEZA QUEDÓ ADOLORIDA! ^-^

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

CAPÍTULO 10 

**¿OTRO HOMBRE?**

"no… no sé si esto está bien…"

"CLARO QUE ESTÁ BIEN!"

"no, no creo… hasta me duele la cabeza"

"la cabeza?! no hemos hecho nada…"

"lo sé… eso es lo que más me preocupa"

"tranquila… si no hacemos esto, la tribu entera se molestará"

"lo sé… y me da más coraje eso"

"escucha, esto lo hacemos por que nos dejen en paz, OK?"

"si, lo sé"

"entonces? No dejes que nada te detenga amiga"

"si, te entiendo"

"no estás convencida y así no podré concentrarme"

"lo siento"

"olvida que el mudo existe… cuando me acerque a ti, piensa que soy Ren…"

"REN? º/ /º de qué hablas!"

"sabes de lo que hablo, sé lo que sentías por él"

"AHORA PIENSAS QUE SABES TODO DE MI?!"

"oye, no en vano he pasado cerca de tres meses contigo!!"

"PERO NO ME CONOCES!!"

"si… lo que quieras… lista? Aquí voy…"

"no, espera, me vas a lastimar…"

"lastimarte, lastimarte, esa fue tu primer excusa"

"lo harás"

"no, no lo haré, lo prometo"

"júrame que no me vas a lastimar ni un poco"

"ni un poco, lista?"

"lista…"

De repente, una música empieza a sonar y Horo y Aki salen bailando frente a toda la tribu… al parecer, la tribu andaba de fiesta por algún acontecimiento especial. Todas las chicas iban vestidas lo más elegantes posibles. Todas iban casi de negro (recordemos que el negro es elegancia…). Aki y Horo había sido escogidos por el consejo de la tribu para ejecutar el baile que llamaban "De la Prosperidad", precisamente para que la prosperidad se diera en la tribu, y según decían todas las ancianas de la tribu, este baile le había proporcionado la vida entera a las Yuki… y les había permitido vivir sin hombres con ellas.

El baile que Horo y Aki hacían, consistía en una serie de movimientos rápidos, al compás de una música pegajosa (aquí pueden poner la música más movida que recuerden) y mientras bailaban, las chicas a su alrededor aplaudían felices… los movimientos eran acentuados en algunas partes de la canción… ambos chicos al centro estaban rojos por la ridiculez del baile… pero fue la única forma en la que encontraron aplazar el momento en el que las Yuki hicieran del pobre Ainu lo que se les pegara la gana.

El baile terminó, pero la fiesta empezaba…

"y qué demonios celebramos?" Horo no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pero ya empezaba a comer.

"CÓMO QUE NO SABES!!" Aki estaba impresionada tanto de la forma de comer de Horo como de lo imbécil de su pregunta…

"escucha, un día llegaste y me dijiste que habías encontrado una forma de poder quitarme de encima a las chicas… es todo, nunca eme dijiste qué es lo que pasaba" Horo seguía devorando la comida, deteniéndose sólo para hablarle a Aki, pero lo hacía muy rápido para no cortarse la inspiración.

"eres un caso perdido" Aki comía a velocidad normal, pero se había servido un gran plato de comida ya… moría de hambre.

"dime, qué se celebra?" Horo siguió insistente.

"hoy es el cumpleaños de Mireia"

"ah si? Y cuántos cumple?" Horo miraba a Mireia mientras Aki e hablaba.

"cerca de 100 años" la Yuki le dijo a Horo con mucha serenidad…

El Ainu dejó hasta de comer…

"100??? QUÉ TIPO DE TRIBU ES ESTA!!" el Ainu hasta olvidó la comida.

"bueno… es una tribu donde las personas suelen durar mucho y…"

"NO HABLO DE ESO!!" el Ainu interrumpió a Aki "HABLO DE QUE ESA MUJER TIENE 100 AÑOS Y SE VE DE UNOS… VEINTITANTOS!!!"

"ah si… eso es normal… las aguas de este lugar son especiales, por eso" la Yuki seguía hablando sin siquiera parpadear de asombro.

"ah ya…" el Ainu se sentó un poco intranquilo.

"y ahora qué tienes?" Aki se extrañó de la actitud del chico.

"bueno… es que… tengo más miedo que antes" le dijo el Ainu a la Yuki.

"miedo? Por qué?" Aki se le quedó viendo muy extrañada.

"QUÉ TAL QUE CUANDO NO LAS PODAMOS DETENER, UNA DE ELLAS ME LLEGA Y TIENE MÁS DE 300 AÑOS!! QUÉ VOY A HACER SI LE DA UN PARO CARDÍACO EN LA CAMA!!" el Ainu estaba muy exaltado…

"pues la quitas…" la chica terminó de decirle.

"quitarla? QUITARLA? QUÉ INSENSIBLE ERES!!" el Ainu empezó a llorar.

"tranquilo Horo… la quitas… hay mujeres que simplemente se tienen que ir"

"qué… insensible…" el Ainu seguía llorando.

"si, la ruedas de la cama al piso y pides otra" la Yuki seguía comiendo.

"qué… insensible… no… no te conocía ese lado…" el Ainu ya había olvidado hasta lo que la palabra comida significaba.

Repentinamente, unos gritos los distrajeron a todos de sus actividades…

"UN HOMBRE, UN HOMBRE, UN HOMBRE!!" la ya conocida espíritu guardián entró corriendo y gritando…

En un momento, el silencio fue todo lo que reinó… después de ese momento (que fueron como 5 segundos) todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar y a querer salir del lugar, como una gran manada de vacas que intenta salir de su corral… (bueno, así las vio Horo)

"QUIERO QUE TODAS SE TRANQUILICEN!!" finalmente, Mireia puso un alto a tanto alboroto.

En el instante y sin preguntar, todas las chicas se detuvieron… no se escuchaba ruido alguno.

"de qué estás hablando?" Mireia le preguntó a espíritu.

"bueno… em… lo que pasa es que yo estaba reflexionando acerca de algunos acontecimientos que asaron hace tiempo y… y… de repente una sombra… la vi, la vi!!! Pero no le hice caso ^-^ , aunque después esa sombra se hizo más grande y más grande hasta… hasta…"

"hasta qué?" Mireia estaba intrigada

"hasta que la sombra se formó como hombre… ERA UN HOMBRE, LO VI, LO VI!!! Ese hombre me vio y lo vi, nos vimos ambos y vimos que nos veíamos… así nos enteramos que uno y otro nos mirábamos y cuando nos dimos cuenta del avistamiento de uno y de otro y cuando nos dimos cuenta que cuando nos veíamos…"

"YA TERMINA!" Mireia le gritó a la espíritu.

"EL HOMBRE SE DESMAYÓ!!" la espíritu respiraba muy agotadamente.

"tranquilas… todas a sus habitaciones, iremos a ver qué es esto" Mireia le dijo a toda la tribu.

Inmediatamente, en orden, todas las mujeres se fueron directo a las habitaciones, sin incluir a Aki ni a Horo, quienes se quedaron a un lado de Mireia para saber más.

"ustedes también vayan" Mireia les ordenaba al Ainu y a la chica.

"no, yo iré… no puedo permitir que ustedes se arriesguen…" Horo trató de ser gentil.

Por intentar ser gentil, las chicas mandaron solo a Horo con Aki, para ver quién era el invitado especial, aunque verdaderamente estaba muy, MUY asustado, igual que las chicas… pasaron por la puerta principal y de inmediato vieron al chico tirado en la entrada… Horo lo revisó y lo cargó en su espalda, llevándose al chico hacia donde se encontraban las Yuki…

Mientras todo esto pasaba, la casa de los Asakura era un desastre… ellos no tenían una fiesta, pero con Anna era más que suficiente como para que a casa pareciera una fiesta todos los días…

"lava la ropa"

"si Anita…"

"tiende la ropa!"

"si Anita…"

"has la comida!"

"si Anita…"

"recoge mi plato!"

"si Anita…"

"lava los trastes!!"

"si Anita…"

Los días de Yoh, no eran mucho mejor que los de Horo, pero por lo menos, él tenía un consuelo…

"buenas noches Len…" el chico de cabello café se sentó a un lado del shaman chino, quien se encontraba en la sala de la casa.

Ese día especial, Anna había ido con Pilika a una reunión importante de shamanes, pero Anna no había permitido que Yoh fuera… por que decía que sería un desperdicio de tiempo y además, que Yoh podría quitarle el lugar a alguien que SÍ lo ocupara en serio…

"hola" Len le respondía al shaman.

"qué hacías?" Yoh le sonreía a Len con cada frase que le decía.

"nada especial…" Len sonaba indiferente, como siempre.

Yoh se acercó al shaman chino y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del último… Len se estremeció al sentir eso…

"qué haces?2 Len le preguntó al otro shaman.

"sólo descanso. Hoy Anna parece que le daba órdenes a un militar, ji, ji, ji" Yoh le decía a Len.

"mm…" fue todo lo que Len le respondió.

"pensabas en Horo otra vez?" el shaman de cabello café le preguntó al chino.

"no del todo" Len no podía ocultarle algo así a Yoh.

Desde que Yoh le confesó sus verdaderos sentimientos a Len, todas las oportunidades que Yoh tenía, las pasaba con él… si debían ir a algún lugar de compras, prefería ir con Len que con Manta, si tenía que entrenar, prefería hacerlo con Len que solo, si tenía que asear la casa, prefería hacerlo con Len que con Ryu…

En un momento, el shaman chino sintió que la cabeza de Yoh se separaba de él, para darle paso a sus manos las cuales, tomaron las de Len.

"Len, sabes lo que siento por ti, verdad?" Yoh miraba al shaman chino con un amor increíble… como nunca había visto a nadie, ni a Anna.

"lo sé" el shaman chino no lo miraba directamente a los ojos nunca.

"pero sé que tú no me amas a mi, pero ese no es el punto Len… acabo de decidirlo hoy por la mañana cuando me levanté y te vi bañándote…" Yoh le decía a su compañero…

"ME VISTE BAÑARME?" Len se sorprendió.

"sólo… sólo cuando te secabas, ji, ji, ji… em… el caso es que lo que decidí Len, es no perderte… voy a pelear por ti a pesar de Anna…" Yoh le seguía sonriendo a Len.

Esos momentos eran incómodos para el shaman chino… Yoh era su rival, su peor enemigo y su pretendiente, cosa que al shaman chino no le agradaba del todo. En esos momentos, los pensamientos de Len se aplacaron cuando sintió los labios de Yoh pegarse a los suyos en un beso muy suave… Yoh se concentraba mientras que una inquietud crecía en Len…

"estás bien?" Yoh le preguntó a su shaman al separarse de él.

"Horo… él…" Len o podía articular muchas palabras…

"Len?" Yoh comenzaba a preocuparse.

"es que… siento… siento que Horo está en problemas, puedo sentirlo… Yoh, tenemos que ir con Horo ahora!" el shaman chino le imploró al shaman de Amidamaru.

"si es lo que quieres Len…" Yoh estaba muy confundido.

En ese momento, ambos shamanes se fueron de la casa, dejando una nota a Anna en el comedor y sin mirar atrás…

"está despertando…"

El chico que habían visto antes, de cabello negro y ropas extrañas despertaba. Horo le sonrió cuando notó que el chico lo miraba…

"bienvenido a la tribu Yuki, amigo…"

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Aki:** O.o

**Len:** O.o

**Horo – Horo:** o.O

**Aki:** ay Horo, siempre desentonas!!

**Horo – Horo:** es que… Aki, dime quién es el tipo que llevaste a la tribu…

**Aki:** ya lo verás ^-^

**Horo – Horo:** me lo prometes?

**Aki:** claro!

**Len:** .............

**Aki:** Len, te gustó e capítulo??

**Len:** ............

**Aki:** Len?

**Horo – Horo:** creo que sigue enojado por lo de la cita con Lyzerg y yo…

**Aki:** es eso Len?

**Len:** ...........

**Aki :** T.T LO SIENTO LEN!!! Snif… gracias por los RVS… snif… se les agradecen todo… snif…

**Horo - Horo:** deberías cambiar de novio Aki…

**Aki:** NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

**Len:** ……….


	11. FIN DEL PLAZO

He!!

Bueno, antes de que vengan estos dos locos (que están cenando), quiero aclararles algo… en el capítulo pasado, al final puse que era un chico de cabello negro… ups, error fatal, era de cabello café, la negra es mi conciencia, OK? ^-^ lo siento…

**IVY KOKO:** hola!! Para empezar mujercita, no me importa que los RVS sean largos, me gusta leer RVS ^-^ y me encanta que sean laaaargos… no importa, gracias por escribir!! Te gustó que Horo lanzara su snowboard a la ventana? ^-^ a mi también me gustó esa escena cuando me la imaginé!!! Fue muy demente lo que hizo, AJAJA! Sobre todo por que tendrá que pagar la ventana… (**Len y Horo:** ya llegamos!!!) no por favor… (**Horo – Horo:** *o* le estas contestando a Ivy… eso es bueno… em… Ivy, he de decirte que… mi snowboard no está a la venta… lástima, quizá cuando sea muy famoso la puedan subastar para sacar dinero, pero quizá eso sea cuando esté muerto… no ahora, ajaja!! Y… em… la "chamarra"… bueno, esta es marca tianguis por que la compré en el primer puesto que encontré) yo tengo 2… son muy baratas y de muy mala calidad, así que mejor vete a un almacén y listo (**Horo – Horo:** mm… pero querías una, no?) eso no le quita la mala calidad… (**Horo – Horo:** mm... Ivy, es malo quedarse con las cosas, es mejor externarlas… deberías verme en el cumple de Aki, cuando la abrazo, parece que abrazo a Len…) ¿?? A Len?? (**Horo – Horo:** si… y son los momentos en los que entiendo por qué se quieren tanto… ambos son témpanos de hielo… NO TE UNAS AL EQUIPO IVY!!) _-_ 

**KAORY KONEKO:** ajaja!!! A mi me dio mucha risa eso de rodarla… je, je… me lo imaginé, lo siento, no vuelvo a hacer algo así… y tienes mucha razón Kao… creo que es hora de que pongan a Horo en su lugar! Esas Yuki no pueden seguir pensando que Horo no es guapo… otra cosa, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi pulmonía, pero creo que ya está siendo curada por que me siento menos mal (**Len:** si, gracias a los medicamentos que la llevan al cielo y la traen… y a mis cuidados, por supuesto) (**Horo – Horo:** tus cuidados?? Cuáles?) ya, no peleen que el día de hoy me siento muy triste, así que no peleen, OK? (**Len y Horo:** OK…)

**KISUKA:** º/ /º creo que Kisuka y yo imaginamos algo parecido cuando mencionó que Len iba por Horo… (**Len:** Aki… eres medio pervertida) ajaja! No, no lo soy, soy un amor ^-^ ya le daré el giro radical a la historia en este capítulo sólo por que Kisuka imaginó algo muy bueno! (**Horo – Horo:** y qué, si Kisuka se imagina que me lanzan por un puente… lo escribes??) a lo mejor ^-^ no te preocupes Horo… me aseguraré de tu… em… felicidad?? (**Horo – Horo:** MEJOR DÉJAME ASÍ!!)

**EXPECTRA:** hola! Gracias por el RV!! Si, a mi tb se me hizo tierno que Yoh quiera pelear por Len… ay, qué lindo, no? (**Len: y tú la crees histérica en el fic?? NO LA CONOCES EN SERIO??) Len, no digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir… (****Len: no diré mentiras… o no Hoto?) (**Horo – Horo:** mm… no quiero decir nada de lo que sé me arrepentiré…) los odio… sigamos. Ajaja! Em… bueno, si no escogí a Len en lugar de Lyserg, fue por que… em… NO CONOCÍA A LEN! Verdad que no, lo conocí cuando ya había dejado el RV, y es que les digo que no conozco la serie de Shaman King por haberla visto, sino por que le leído de ella… por eso escogí a Lyserg, pero estuvo muy bien quedarme con Horo º/ /º (****Len: cita con Horo, cita con Horo…) (**Horo – Horo:** muérete de envidia sharky…) (****Len: ARG!!!!!)**

**KORY ASAKURA:** mm… eres de gustos difíciles… pero no importa que haré lo posible!!! (**Len: CON O SIN PULMONÍA!!) (**Horo – Horo:** CON O SIN TRISTEZA!!) (**Len:** CON O SIN NOSOTROS!!!) SIIII!!!! ESO ES TODO, CON O SIN USTEDES, A PESAR DE QUE LLUEVA TRUENE O RELAMPAGUEE!! Em… mil gracias por tu RV!**

**SAKURA SHIDOU:** je, je… este sí llegó! ^-^ me gusta mucho recibir RVS como los tuyos. Horo… Saku – chan quiere saber si estás disponible… (**Horo – Horo:** em… si! ^-^ ) bueno… ella se apuntó para ver si buscas novia ^-^ (**Horo – Horo: Saku, pásame tu mail, teléfono y dirección que ya voy a verte ^-^) (**Len:** ay Hoto… no tienes remedio) (**Horo – Horo: **qué tiene!! Tú tienes a Aki, no molestes!) OK… Saku, Horo está emocionado… ^-^ gracias por el RV!!!**

Bueno, terminé con los RVS… es hora de empezar con el fic, finalmente (**Horo – Horo: bueno, por lo menos no ocupó 3 hojas contestando RVS…) no ^-^ es que estoy escuchando "La Mano Peluda" y estoy asustada (****Len y Horo: _-_ ) **

**PANDORA:** bueno mujer, ya estoy de nuevo en las andanzas, no te preocupes que no me iré nuevamente ^-^(**Len: NOOOOOO) Cállate ya!!! Em… gracias por el RV! ^-^**

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

CAPÍTULO 11 

**FIN DEL PLAZO**

"está despertando…"

El chico que habían visto antes, de cabello café y ropas extrañas despertaba. Horo le sonrió cuando notó que el chico lo miraba…

"bienvenido a la tribu Yuki, amigo…"

En el momento en el que Horo – Horo terminó de decir esto, el chico de cabello café se pegó a Horo – Horo como chicle… lo abrazó como si nunca lo fuera a volver a ver…

"Horo!!" el chico estaba muy emocionado.

"tranquilo!" Horo sentía su muerte cercana.

"em… no es él…" Aki miraba al chico recién llegado.

"si, es él… tranquilízate…" Horo le daba palmaditas en la espalda al chico.

"es que pensé que moriría allá afuera… hace un frío de los mil demonios y estaba asustado… perdóneme, perdónenme!!" el chico seguía asustado.

"tú asustado? QUIÉN ERES Y QUÉ HICISTE CON MI AMIGO!!" Horo le decía al chico que seguía pegado como chicle a Horo.

"tranquilo, soy yo…" el chico se separó.

En ese momento, Mireia y el resto llegaron con ambos shamanes

"qué sucede, por qué lo… ah! Es tu amigo que…"

"si… es él…"Horo respondió a la reina.

"bueno… creo que no pudieron estar mucho tiempo lejos de aquí" Mireia miraba al amigo con indiferencia total.

"bueno, será mejor que descanses. Debes estar algo adolorido" Horo le sonrió al chico.

"si…" el chico contestó mirando muy tiernamente a Horo.

"cómo dices que se llama tu amigo? Sólo me acuerdo de Len" Aki estaba mirando al chico recostarse.

"es Yoh…"

Mientras, Anna llegaba a la casa… ambas chicas dejaron sus cosas en la sala y se lanzaron a la búsqueda de los shamanes por toda la casa… fue Anna la primera que vio la nota:

"Anita:

No quiero que te enojes, pero fuimos a la tribu de las Yuki por que Len tiene un presentimiento (mira que es de Horo en peligro), pero no te preocupes, regresaremos en cuanto podamos y estaremos en casa para Navidad… así que no olviden los regalos, OK?

ATTE

Yoh"

"QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEE???" Anna no podía creer que Yoh hubiera dejado sólo un mensaje y ya.

"qué sucede Anna, los encontrarte?" Pilika apareció de la nada.

"NO!!! PERO CUANDO LO HAGA, ME LAS PAGARÁN MUY CARO!!!" Anna estaba roja de coraje.

"por qué?"

Anna le dio a Pilika el papel… 

"mi hermano en peligro?!" Pilika estaba muy impresionada.

"ESE SHAMAN NOS HA METIDO EN MUCHOS PROBLEMAS, ES HORA DE QUE ALGUIEN LE APLIQUE UNA TÉCNICA SECRETA PARA…"

"mi hermano está en peligro!!!" Pilika salió corriendo del lugar…

"ARG!!!" Anna salió detrás de ella.

Finalmente amaneció… los shamanes llevaban ya casi medio día caminando, no habían parado. Len tenía una enorme preocupación y no quería ni pensar en lo que le esperaba a Horo, Yoh iba admirando el paisaje y de paso a Len… iba a la misma velocidad que el shaman chino, pero no tenía muchas ganas de seguir… no habían dormido y además, no habían desayunado.

"y si nos detenemos a desayunar?" Yoh decía mientras miraba a Len con ojos de borrego.

"no, tenemos que llegar pronto donde Horo… si nos detenemos ahora, el camino será más largo" Len estaba explicando a Yoh, pero cuando volteó a verlo, éste estaba en un puesto comprando comida… "entonces para qué pregunta!!" Len se detuvo a un lado de Yoh.

"lo siento, no puedo caminar si tengo hambre" Yoh sonreía.

"y pensé que esa maña sólo era de Horo" Len suspiró al recordar al shaman de hielo.

"quieres algo?" Yoh le preguntó a su compañero.

"no, lo que quiero es llegar con Horo…" Len estaba ya con la sangre hasta la cabeza.

"claro! No te preocupes… llegaremos pronto" Yoh sonrió.

En la tribu Yuki, el consejo principal tenía una junta secreta…

"tranquilas… sé que hemos esperado ya por 3 meses al shaman, creo que es hora de que cumpla lo que el oráculo nos ha mandado para él" Mireia encabezaba la reunión.

"si, es momento, lo hemos esperado por demasiado tiempo y las Yuki mueren día a día… las épocas de calor intenso pronto llegarán y habrá más decesos… no podemos permitirnos que sigan muriendo y no tener forma de poder recuperar lo que era nuestro…" una de las Yuki que ya se veía anciana (ahora imaginen qué edad tendrá…) habló frente a todas.

"bien… traigan al shaman hasta acá… es momento de explicarle las reglas de nuestro juego" Mireia estaba decidida a hacer que Horo cumpliera con su parte…

"y esta es… em… la… la sala… de… de reuniones de… Yoh, deja de hacer eso!!" Horo estaba nervioso con la actitud del shaman.

"hacer qué?" Yoh le sonreía a Horo.

"deja de acariciarme la espalda, el pelo, las manos… DEJA DE ABRAZARME! Qué pensarán ellas de nosotros!" el Ainu estaba alterado.

"pero pensé que no te interesaba lo que la gente pensara de ti" Aki se apareció de repente, llevando dos vasos de agua en las manos.

"pero… es que… Len era…" el shaman de hielo se sonrojó inmediatamente.

"Len?" Yoh preguntó.

"si, hace días, no lo recuerdas?!" Aki estaba impresionada de la memoria del shaman llegado.

"ah si! Ya recordé, ji, ji, ji"

"te estás comportando extraño Yoh, tienes algún…"

El shaman de cabello café no le dio tiempo de terminar su frase… antes de que lo hiciera, Yoh le había dado un pequeño beso a Horo en los labios, haciendo que el color de éste último se elevara por los cielos… (imaginen el tono de rojo más intenso)

"qué haces!" Horo estaba impresionado por la acción de su compañero.

"agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi" Yoh empezaba a hablar muy provocadoramente…

"no… no tienes que… a… agradecer…" Horo tenía ganas de correr pero sus piernas no le hacían caso.

"vaya! Deberías verte!" la Yuki empezaba a hacerle gracia la actitud del nuevo shaman.

"cállate!!" Horo o estaba para juegos en ese momento.

"bueno, nos vemos después… te dejo para que sigas mostrándole la tribu a tu amigo… nos vemos después, Yoh!" la chica se fue.

"Aki…" Horo no pudo ni implorarle que no se fuera…

El shaman de cabello café se abrazó a Horo… tenía el brazo de Horo tan apretad que el Ainu pensó que se lo iba a arrancar en un momento.

"qué más me vas a enseñar, Horito – chan?" Yoh intentaba sacar un rojo mucho más intenso del que Horo ya traía en la cara…

Horito – chan??????

"em… este… será… será…" Horo no podía articular palabra alguna.

"no importa qué me muestres… será divertido verlo si estoy contigo" Yoh no paraba con su técnica de ¿seducción?

"si… bueno… iremos… iremos a ver… veremos…"

"shaman Ainu!" una voz femenina le habló a Horo por atrás.

Ambos shamanes voltearon a ver quién era. Era una de las chicas más jóvenes de la tribu la que lo llamaba, pero a pesar de ser joven, se veía más grande de lo normal (traducción = daba miedo)

"qué sucede…" Horo estaba un poco espantado.

"la Reina quiere verte ahora…" la chica no escondió nada de información.

"entiendo…" Horo miró a Yoh "Yoh… tengo… tengo que irme… yo… debo ir, no sé qué es lo que quieran…" Horo le decía a Yoh con mucha dificultad.

"no importa, te esperaré!" el shaman de cabello café le guiñó el ojo al Ainu.

Los shamanes se separaron y Horo fue detrás de la chica. Pasaron por una extraña puerta que Horo jamás había visto antes y finalmente llegaron a un tribunal (si, como los normales), donde Mireia estaba en la cabeza y había 7 sillas mas delante de Mireia. Todas estaban ocupadas por mujeres que ya se veían bastante mayores (**Len:** osea que la más joven de ahí es Mireia?? **Aki:** si ^-^) 

"shaman de la tribu Ainu… te hemos traído hasta aquí por que creemos que ya respetamos demasiado tu estado. De lo último que pasó con el shaman Len y el resto, han pasado ya 3 meses y las Yuki siguen muriendo. La época de calores llegará pronto y nuestras mujeres morirán al por mayor… te trajimos aquí hace 3 meses para que nos ayudaras, pero ya no te lo pediremos de buena manera si sigues poniendo pretextos por demás estúpidos para n ayudar en esta labor" Mireia estaba siendo ruda con el shaman Ainu.

"labor?!! Esperen, qué intentan decirme?!" Horo estaba confundido y aterrado.

"que el tiempo que te dimos antes terminó, ya no queremos seguir esperando, es el momento… y sé perfectamente que no querrás hacerlo, así que tendremos que ponerte un fuerte castigo… vamos a tener que obligarte" Mireia seguía seria.

Horo estaba a punto de botarse de la risa por todo eso, pues el miedo lo invadía…

"hemos decidido que, o nos ayudas o tu amigo Len pagará las consecuencias… así como pudimos traerte hasta aquí, así podemos dañar a tu amigo, si no quieres que él sufra… vas a tener que cumplir con nosotras"

Las palabras de Mireia alteraron al shaman. Por esa ocasión, no tenía opción y debía cumplir, por que lo menos que quería en el mundo era que lastimaran a Len, y lo peor del caso es que sabía que lo harían, por que ellas eran expertas en esconderse y atacar.

"dañar a Len?" Horo aún no salía de su asombro.

"así es… hemos decidido hacerlo, cúmplenos que si lo haces Len estará bien… no tenemos por qué meternos con un shaman que no nos sirve. Es el momento, Horo – Horo…" Mireia se sentó y esperó que las damas de abajo salieran…

"sé que debe haber otra cosa en la que yo deba ayudar Mireia, por favor…" Horo definitivamente no pensaba reproducirse con las 800 mujeres, que ya eran 780 por que habían muerto las otras 20.

"es el oráculo el que habló Horo…" Mireia no iba a retroceder.

"pero quizá interpretaron mal todo!" Horo estaba al borde del llanto.

"no lo creo. Ve a tu cuarto, allá te esperará la primera ya. Sabes que es sólo una hora y cambio… gracias por entender" Mireia bajó de su lugar y desapareció.

"gracias por entender?!! PUES QUÉ ME QUEDA!!!"

Horo cerró los ojos… sabía que ese momento iba a llegar… haber tomado la decisión de quedarse en la tribu, había sido peligroso… y finalmente el momento había llegado. Él sabía que la primera no sería Aki esta vez, así que quizá iba a tener que entregarle a una mujer que ni conocía algo que él había guardado tan celosamente y que esperaba entregarle sólo a Len…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Aki:** WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!

**Len:** ¿???

**Horo:** T_T eres malaaaaaaaaaaa..............

**Aki: ** finalmente ya te sentenciaron y el próximo capítulo vas a tener que cumplir!!!!!!!

**Horo:** Aki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO ME HAGAS ESTO!!!

**Aki:** no llores, aguántate como los shamanes!!

**Horo:** es que… es que… que pensará de mi Saku – chan!!!!!!!

**Aki:** no te preocupes… no creo que le afecte mucho, se ve que le agradas bastante ^-^

**Len:** bla, bla, bla, bla, bueno, gracias por sus RVS y esperemos que a Horo le vaya bien en su trabajo en el próximo capítulo.

**Horo:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Aki:** ^-^


	12. ESPÍRITU PODEROSO

He!!

UY!!!!! ^ ^ cerca de fin de año!!! Yoi otshi o!!! Em bueno… ya me emocioné un poco, pero no importa, ojalá se la pasen bien en estas fechas… 

**KAORI KONEKO: **uy… me siento chinche contigo, es que se supone que iba a seguir con lo del grupo, pero em… como que no he hecho nada… perdón, daré una vuelta para ver en qué se quedó y seguir… (**Len: **no le creas, no hará nada) em ¬¬ disculpas, Len anda de mal humor, hemos tenido muchos contratiempos con eso de las compras Navideñas… que yo no entiendo aún por qué se hacen pero en fin, ahí están… gracias Kao – chan!!

**EXPECTRA:** y tú qué te piensas?? Que seguiré mi vida entera sin seguir leyendo tu fic o qué?? ToT eres mala, porqué no le sigues, no ves que me haces llorar mucho??? y gracias por lo histérica, realmente lo soy, es una de mis peculiaridades… em… olvida lo que dije (**Horo – Horo:** si, se pone así cada vez que le meten presión…) (**Len:** y cuando está dormida y de repente la despiertan…) (**Horo – Horo:** y cuando está comiendo y la interrumpen…) (**Len:** y cuando intenta estudiar y no lo logra…) (**Horo – Horo:** y cuando está desesperada en el centro comercial…) YAAAAAAAA!!!!!! QUÉ SE CREEN??? (**Horo – Horo:** ah, y se me olvidaba, cuando estamos mucho tiempo con ella, jeje) los odio… gracias por tu RV y ojalá sí podamos platicar algún día! ^ ^

**SAKURA SHIDOU**: *o* me encantaría leer tu fic, de hecho iré a hacerlo, perdona por no hacerlo antes pero no había leído tu RV… los leo hasta que voy a iniciar el siguiente capítulo, je, je, pero con gusto que iré… y otra cosa, no te preocupes que Horito – chan está haciendo ya la vaquita para ir a Chile uno de estos días… (**Horo – Horo:** con lo mala que es la gente… me dan 10 centavos cada día y al final junto… 3 pesos de pasaje…) (**Len:** velo por el lado positivo… ya te esperan y de 3 en 3, sé que llegarás lejos Hoto…) (**Horo – Horo:** ToT) ja, ja, ja… muchas gracias por los ánimos que me das y por tu RV!

**KOMACHI TAO:** otra chica que cree que puede abandonarme en esto de los fics… POR QUÉ?!!!!!!! ToT QUÉ HICE PARA MERECERLOOOOO!!!! (**Len:** a lo mejor no seguir con tus fics… que crees que eres la única que puede abandonarlos o qué???) ¬¬ Len, vete a dormir, andas histérico hoy… (**Horo – Horo:** hoy? yo lo veo así diario…) (**Len:** MALDITO CABEZA DE HIELOOOOOO!!!!) em… en lo que ellos se terminan de perseguir, seguiré. Gracias por autorizarme el Lemon, ojalá todos lo hagan para ya pensar en algo así, je, je…

**MERKY:** ja, ja, ja! Bueno… em… pues Horo tiene que cumplir su destino con las Yuki, y nada mejor que ser el padre de una nueva generación de chicas de tribu… lo malo es que no he pensado que hacer con los hijos varones de Horo… a lo mejor los mando quemar… (**Horo – Horo:** quemarlos??????? Eso fue sádico, pensé que estabas en pro de la vida!!) lo estoy pero no sé qué hacer con los hombres que nazcan… (**Horo – Horo:** a lo mejor podrías olvidar la idea que tienes en tu sucia mente… te hace daño estar con sharky…) (**Len:** CABEEEZA DE HIELOOOOO!!!!!! HOTO – HOTO, VEN PARA ACÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!) ¬¬ OK, em, gracias por tu RV y ojalá les guste cómo voy a resolver este asunto, ji, ji.

**KASE – ICESWORD:** AJAJA! Sabes? Ya hay muchas que se acaban de apuntar para esto… pues qué tiene Horito – chan que trae a todas locas?? ^ ^ (**Horo – Horo:** pues no sé… creo que algo mejor que Sharky…) (**Len:** HOTO – HOTO!!! O ME DEJAS EN PAZ O ESTE INVIERNO NO TIENES CASA!!!) (**Horo – Horo:** O.o… OK) ¬¬ y dicen que yo soy la histérica… muchas gracias por escribirme!

**KORY ASAKURA:** MUAJAJAJAJA! Creo que la mayoría se quedó medio intrigada con eso de los dos Yoh, pero no se preocupen que todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo… muchas gracias por escribirme!! ^ ^

**KISUKA:** bueno… te explico que Len no ha llegado a donde se encuentra Horo, va en camino a la tribu de las Yuki… y se encuentra en un punto de este vasto mundo, no preguntes qué punto es ese por que ni yo sé (**Len y Horo:** _-_! ) bueno, qué quieren… no puedo pensar en todo! Gracias por el RV! Me hacen muy feliz, *o*

**IVY:** jeje… te sigo llamando Ivy por que es más fácil… y no es que sea floja, es que soy olvidadiza y luego me confundo yo sola… (**Len:** eso de no ir al cole le está haciendo daño…) ¬¬ em… sólo un poco. Verás… con respecto a lo de la ventana, pues ya se lo van a cobrar de una forma no muy agradable para él, pero ni modo, que se aguante, jo, jo, jo! (**Horo – Horo:** no es divertido) (**Len:** sí lo es… te imaginas??? Un buen precio por una ventana que a lo mejor nunca reponen) (**Horo – Horo:** mm… NOOOOOOOO!!!! NO ME GUSTA ESTOOOOOO!!) deja de quejarte, ya tienes más de medio fic haciéndolo… bueno, siguiendo, ya me encuentro muchísimo mejor de la pulmonía, de hecho ya no tengo fiebre y ya respiro normal… bueno, casi normal, dentro de poco ya podré conocer nuevamente la calle *o* soy tan feliz!!!! Y si, las chamarras extrañas de Horo son caras… aunque en el tianguis no lo fueron, nos dieron oferta de 2x1… no es genial?? ^ ^ gracias por escribirme!!

**ALE:** bueno, te diré que lo de Yoh no te lo puedo aclarar aquí por que si no pierdo el hilo, pero ya lo verás… todo está fríamente calculado… (**Len:** tan frío que ni ella sabe qué pasará) ahora sí lo sé!!! Y me siento orgullosa por eso, je, je, ya veré cómo zafo a Horo en esta para que sus fans no sufran, ji, ji… o lo dejamos mejor, para que esto tenga emoción, AJAJA! Bueno, gracias por tu RV!!

**EPPITAKURI UPASHIHOUKKE:** O.O de dónde sacaste tu nombre??? Tiene algún significado?? Te juro que tuve que leerlo 3 veces para aprendérmelo y no escribirlo mal, jeje, pero es original y me gusta cómo suena ^ ^ y no te preocupes con los RVS, no seas dura contigo, me alegraste el día con tu RV por que me hiciste sonreír con eso de que también te gustaría ser la primera con Horo… (**Horo – Horo:** estas chicas en vez de ayudar… se apuntan) (**Len:** eres el guapo, no??? AGUÁNTATEEEEEEEE!!) ¬¬ bueno, no te preocupes que ya veré qué hacer, je, je, gracias por tu RV!! ^ ^

Bueno, me voy directamente al capítulo 12 (creo), ya hasta la cuenta perdí. (**Len:** ojalá que yo no llegue y terminen por destrozarte…) (**Horo – Horo:** gracias por los buenos deseos, pero de cualquier forma Sharky… tengo más admiradoras que tú…) (**Len:** en qué planeta es eso??) (**Horo – Horo:** en la Tierra amigo… acéptalo, soy mejor…) YA!!! Déjense de cosas y déjenme empezar con el fic!! (**Len y Horo:** -__- UU OK…)

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**CAPÍTULO 12**

ESPÍRITU PODEROSO 

Horo cerró los ojos… sabía que ese momento iba a llegar… haber tomado la decisión de quedarse en la tribu, había sido peligroso… y finalmente el momento había llegado. Él sabía que la primera no sería Aki esta vez, así que quizá iba a tener que entregarle a una mujer que ni conocía algo que él había guardado tan celosamente y que esperaba entregarle sólo a Len…

Horo bajó con lentitud de la tarima en la que lo subieron… caminó a la salida y cuando abrió las puertas, todas las Yuki lo miraban… el momento había llegado y no había cómo detenerlo, y menos cuando en los alrededores, no vio a la única persona que quizá podía detener la masacre que estaban a punto de cometer con él. La Yuki Aki, no se encontraba en los alrededores.

"sucedió algo malo?" Yoh se acercó al Ainu al ver a todas las chicas cerca… y al ver la cara de espanto del Ainu.

"nah, bueno, acabo de entrar en una junta provisional donde me acaban de decir que me juntaré con las 800 mujeres que viven aquí, pero fuera de eso, no pasa nada…"

"QUÉ?!!! que van a hacer qué?!!" Yoh no creía dos cosas: lo que iban a hacer con Horo y la tranquilidad del shaman…

"si, que me tengo que ir antes de que pase algo malo…" el shaman Ainu empezó a caminar hacia las habitaciones.

"no, espera!!" Yoh fue detrás del Ainu.

"escucha, no te metas en esto, tengo miedo de que algo malo pase, tengo un muy mal presentimiento, entiendes?" Horo miró a Yoh muy seguro de sus palabras.

"no es justo esto… espera, deja que piense en algo!" Yoh intentaba persuadir al Ainu para que no fuera a su cuarto.

"no, creo que ya es tarde… sé bien que este momento llegaría y simplemente lo hice más largo… sólo quiero saber dónde está Aki" Horo miraba a todos lados.

"no lo sé, de repente se fue…"

"bien, no importa, ella no será la primera, no para que ase lo de antes. Me voy, salgo en… unos 3 días, si es que me dejan dormir…"

"ni así terminarás… por lo menos, para terminar en 3 días, tendrías que cambiar cada 5 minutos… y a lo mejor ni alcanzas"

"DEJA DE HACER CUENTAS!!! NO ES DIVERTIDO ESTO!!" Horo comenzaba a desesperarse.

"lo sé… pero te estoy diciendo… por día serán 24 mujeres, y si lo multiplicamos por las 800 mujeres y sacamos la raíz de todo esto…"

"CÁLLATE YA QUE ME ASUSTAS MAS!!" Horo terminó con las cuentas de Yoh.

"OK… pero deben ser 24 mujeres para que acabes en un mes…"

"deja de desesperarme Yoh…"

"no tengo la culpa de que seas tan débil y no puedas con todas ellas"

Esas palabras enardecieron al Ainu, quien sólo volteó a ver al shaman de cabello café y lo miró con ojos de pistola… 

"em… adelante, te esperan en tu cuarto"

"qué tierno!"

"qué quieres que te diga? Estás dispuesto a hacerlo, hasta me confundes!"

"no es mi gracia hacerlo, ya te lo dije!!"

"escucha Horo…" el shaman de cabello café se acercó al Ainu "si ya no puedes mas, avísame… estaré feliz de entrar a darte un masaje… donde te duela" Yoh sonreía al Ainu…

El color en as mejillas del Ainu se volvió a elevar a los cielos… su rostro estaba rojo, y el otro shaman estaba muy cerca de él…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! ME ESPERAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!" el shaman Ainu se fue corriendo.

"sé que te pongo nervioso" Yoh sonrió "y sé perfectamente tu situación con Len… no te me escaparás vivo"

Mientras el Ainu corría hacia su incierto destino, Yoh y Len finalmente llegaban al cementerio donde una vez habían encontrado a esa espíritu loca y escandalosa…

"es aquí" Yoh miraba a todos lados.

"lo sé… tenemos que entrar" Len miraba todos lados.

"te tengo una pregunta Len…"

"qué quieres…"

"em… recuerdas dónde está la lápida?"

"de qué hablas?? Recordar dónde está la lápida?? Qué no o sabes??" Len miraba a Yoh con ojos asesinos.

"no, la verdad no, la encontré por casualidad…" Yoh sonreía.

"pues verás que… verás que… yo tampoco me acuerdo…"

"-_-UU y cómo pretendes salvar a Horo si no te acuerdas ni por dónde entramos?"

"YA LO VERÉ, NO TE DESESPERES!!"

"yo no estoy desesperado" Yoh estaba en total tranquilidad, mientras que Len comenzaba a respirar rápido.

"escúchame bien, tonto shaman, deja de hablar y de desesperarte, tranquilo, no nos pasará nada, entiendes?!! Encontraremos esa lápida pase lo que pase, sí, pase lo que pase…" Len no había escuchado las palabras de Yoh.

"como digas, me tranquilizaré" Yoh se había dado cuenta de que Len estaba en otro mundo.

Repentinamente, por todos lados, se empezaron a escuchar voces provenientes de las mismas lápidas. Al mirar detrás de ellos, un espíritu se acercó a los shamanes…

"es una suerte que ustedes sean shamanes tan fuertes…" el espíritu, de una niña de no mas de 9 años, les hablaba.

"quién eres tú?" Yoh simpatizó con ella.

"bueno, no tengo nombre realmente, pero mi motivo es el siguiente… hemos vivido aquí por más de medio siglo, somos espíritus de épocas muy remotas y estamos preocupados… últimamente, hemos sentido la fuerza de un espíritu al que desconocemos, es un espíritu que no tiene comparación… y sabemos bien que se encuentra cerca" la espíritu sonaba preocupada.

"de qué hablan, qué es lo que sienten exactamente?"

"sentimos que hay una energía que nos quiere absorber a pesar de nuestra negativa. Por centurias hemos protegido a esta tribu y tememos por ella" la espíritu les estaba advirtiendo.

"llévanos a la entrada, tenemos que dar la alerta roja con esto" Len estaba desesperado.

"los haríamos con gusto, pero eso es algo que no conocemos… sólo un espíritu conocía esa entrada… y ahora está desaparecido, no sentimos su presencia, tememos que se lo haya llevado ya…" la espíritu estaba al borde del llanto.

"maldición!! Tiene que saberlo!! Alguno de ustedes tiene que saberlo!!"

Alrededor de los shamanes, todo era silencio… Len no creía que espíritus de centurias no conocieran la puerta de entrada a ese lugar tan conocido en el cementerio…

Los pensamientos de ambos shamanes fueron distraídos por dos fuertes gritos provenientes de las afueras del cementerio. Ambos shamanes se miraron y salieron disparados al lugar de los gritos. Para su sorpresa, el grito se extendió mas, era como un lamento, y tuvieron que rodear todo el cementerio hasta que, del otro lado del lugar, dos cuerpos femeninos estaban tirados en el asfalto… eran los de Anna y Pilika.

"Anita!!" Yoh corrió hacia Anna, quien parecía no moverse.

"esta es Pilika… qué sucedió aquí!!"

Repentinamente, un fuerte viento helado azotó a ambos shamanes. A pesar del frío y del fuerte viento, ambos se pusieron en posición de defensa y al mirar hacia el cementerio, vieron un espectáculo de espíritus aterrados, todos corrían por todos lados y escapaban de algo invisible para los ojos de los shamanes. Luego de eso, se escuchó un fuerte lamento, seguido por in viento ya huracanado, que de no haber sido los chicos unos shamanes, los hubiera sacado volando. 

"será ese?" Yoh preguntó con dificultad.

"no debe haber duda!! Ese debe ser el espíritu d4el que nos hablaron!! Es muy… poderoso!!" Len se mantenía más firme que Yoh.

"incluso más que el espíritu de fuego de Hao!!" Yoh aún tenía dificultades en mantenerse con los pies pegados al suelo.

"es… es verdad!!"

En otro momento, vieron que una de las lápidas voló en pedazos y cuando esto pasó, inmediatamente se detuvo el aire que estaba alrededor. Ambos shamanes recuperaron el movimiento y control de sus cuerpos y corrieron hacia la lápida rota en pedazos… era la entrada a la tribu Yuki.

"maldición… si esa cosa era el espíritu del que los espíritus nos hablaron, llegamos tarde!!"

"Len… mira…"

Cuando Len alzó la mirada, el cementerio entero era un desastre… nombres de lápidas rotas por doquier y ni un espíritu se veía en la periferia… el ambiente se volvió denso repentinamente y se sentía aún un viento helado que provenía de adentro de donde se encontraba la tribu…

"Len… Horo está en peligro, al igual que toda la tribu"

"tenemos que ir"

"bien, pongamos a Pilika y Anna a salvo y vayamos a ayudarlos, por lo menos tienen que saber de esto"

"si… adelante…" Len e Yoh se fueron corriendo rumbo los cuerpos de Anna y Pilika.

Mientras, en la tribu, Horo llegaba a su cuarto. Al abrir la puerta, una chica lo esperaba acostada en la cama. Horo, con pesadez, se acercó a la chica. Era una bella chica de cabello café. Cuando se sentó a su lado, la chica no reaccionó. Horo se le quedó mirando a la Yuki y por instinto tocó su muñeca, buscando su pulso… y se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba muerta.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Aki: **oh si! Y me perfilo mejor para el final!

**Len:** no fue eso… sádico?

**Aki:** y a poco crees que en serio iba a encamar al pobre Horo? MEJOR LO ASUSTO!

**Horo:** O.o

**Len:** y sí se llevará un buen susto entonces…

**Aki:** ya lo creo… bueno, muchas gracias por sus RVS y muchas felicidades en estas épocas a quienes les guste.

**Len:** Aki… creo que eres la única que no disfruta la Navidad…

**Aki:** O.o

**Horo:** bueno, no peleemos ahora… ya tengo sueño.

**Len:** bien, vámonos a dormir, sube eso y nos vemos mañana…

**Aki:** O.o

**Len:** una vez mas, gracias por los RVS!!!!

**Aki:** O.o


End file.
